


The Penguin and The Raven

by AsylumWritings



Series: A Treachery of Ravens [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Family Member Death, Gang War, Kidnapping, Murder, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsylumWritings/pseuds/AsylumWritings
Summary: Brianna Grace, a bartender and singer at the Falcone Family-owned Red Lantern Bar, catches the eye of one Oswald Cobblepot, sending her life in a direction she never expected. But will she embrace the power she gains at his side, or crumble under the pressure?Aesthetic Board: https://www.pinterest.com.au/AsylumMaiden/aesthetics/wip-the-penguin-and-the-raven/
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Treachery of Ravens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: DC: Dark Magic and Dark Actions





	1. One of Beauty's Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the outfit Bee wears for her song at the start of this chapter: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Modern-Speakeasy-Singer/NDUzMzUwMzczMA,,/
> 
> And the song she sings, so you can listen along: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzAavUmHw6U

### Chapter One: One of Beauty's Daughters

Countess swathed in ebony  
And snow-white balletic grace  
Ruby lips procure the wish  
For dusk and her embrace  
_Dusk… and Her Embrace, Cradle of Filth_

I checked my makeup in the mirror, making sure I hadn’t smudged anything. It was my first time in the evening show, and even though I was only singing one song, I wanted to look perfect.  
“Bree,” The stage manager poked her head in the door. “Time to go on.”  
I nodded, standing and readjusting my dress. “How do I look?  
“You look great, now come on.” She ushered me out to the backstage area, gesturing for me to go.  
Lifting the edge of my deep red dress, I walked up the stairs and out onto the stage. There was a big crowd, which was to be expected. Friday nights at a club, even a nicer one like the Red Lantern, were always busy.  
“Hello everyone.” I began, positioning myself behind the microphone. “My name is Brianna Grace, and I’m going to sing one of my favourites tonight. It’s called Every Little Movement. I hope you enjoy.”  
I nodded to the band, and they began to play. There were a few bars before I would need to sing, and I took a chance to look out at the people watching. There were a few people I recognised, from my nights as a server, but mostly it was people I didn’t know.  
Soon, it was time to start, and I gently took hold of microphone stand, letting the words slide out of me. It was a romantic, magical song, and I’d been wanting to sing it in front of people for a long time.

_Every little movement  
Every little thing you do  
Is it sleight of hand that commands  
My heart to love you?_

As I moved to the music, continuing through the song, I could see that the audience was engaged, at least the people I could see anyway. It made me happy and I worked even harder for them. Unfortunately, the song had to come to an end eventually, so I put in my best performance in the final verse.

_You could bind me in blindfolds  
You could put my heart in chains  
You could make the world vanish  
But my Spanish love remains_

I let the final note ring in the air, as the rest of the music slowly faded out. The applause was loud, and I found myself blushing.  
“Thank you, everyone. I’ll be back next week.” I curtsied and carefully walked off the stage.  
Back in the dressing room, I changed into a nice, but much easier to move in, cocktail dress. Then I headed out into the actual bar area for a drink. Molly, the curly-haired bar manager, was my best friend and housemate, and I was glad she was on to see my first song.  
She saw me waiting and poured me a rum and coke, carrying it over to me.  
“You were amazing up there, Bree!” She gushed. “Did you enjoy yourself?”  
“I had a great time. I’ve been waiting so long for this.”  
Other people were turning up at the bar, so she had to leave, but she gave me a big smile and a second drink before she left. I sipped at my drink, nearly ready to go home, but then a man sat down on the stool beside me. I noticed him straight away, from his well-tailored suit to his sharp jaw. He was probably late 20s - early 30s, so only a couple of years older than me.  
“You have a beautiful voice.” He commented quietly, in an obvious British accent.  
“Oh! Thank you.” I replied, blushing again, hoping he wouldn’t see it through my stage makeup. “I haven’t seen you around before, are you new in Gotham?”  
“Newly returned. Used to live here as a young boy.”  
I turned in my seat to face him a little better. “What brings you back?”  
“You ask a lot of questions, love.”  
“I’m a curious person.” I shrugged, a little hurt as I finished my drink. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”  
Before he could say anything, I slid off the stool and headed out the door. I was tired, and I didn’t feel like dealing with someone criticising me like that for being who I am. Molly and I only lived round the corner, maybe a ten minute walk. We lived in a fairly nice neighbourhood, but it was still Gotham, so I couldn’t always be certain about how safe I was.  
Luckily, it was still early, and people were still out and about, so it was safe enough to get home. I walked straight into my bedroom to change, then to the kitchen to reheat my leftovers from the previous night.  
I was in the lounge, watching a show on Netflix, when Molly got home at midnight.  
“What happened?” She asked, sitting down beside me. “You left pretty suddenly.”  
“That guy I was talking to, the British one? He told me I asked too many questions. I don’t have time for that, so I bounced.”  
“Oh… So I’m guessing you don’t want this then?” She pulled out a napkin with a phone number on it.  
“Did he give you his number?” I took it from her. Above the number was the name Oz.  
“No, Bee. He gave _you_ his number. Told me to hand it over when I saw you next. He said to tell you that he’d really like to see you again.” She saw the last of my noodles on the coffee table. “Ooh, I’m stealing these.”  
“Hey!” I laughed, as she began to eat them.  
“So,” She began, between mouthfuls. “Are you going to call him?”  
I bit my lip, looking down at the phone number. “He insulted me, Mol.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
She placed her hand on my arm. “Well… ever since you broke up with _the asshole_ , you’ve been closed off to other men flirting with you. You find any reason to not even try.”  
I was silent, thinking back over a the brief conversation I’d had. “He said I ask a lot of questions.”  
“That’s hardly an insult. Mostly because it’s the truth.” She stood up, the empty bowl in her hands. “He clearly wasn’t too upset by you leaving, since he still wants to see you.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“You’d better.” She ruffled my hair, heading out to the kitchen. “I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“I have the afternoon bar shift tomorrow, so probably won’t see you until after.”

***

_He sat in his hotel room, tapping his fingers on the table while he thought. There was something dark inside this woman, and he wanted to pry it out of her. There was still the matter of why he was back in Gotham though, so he couldn’t let himself get too distracted. Still, his interest in her was undeniable, and he was determined to discover her secrets._

***

The afternoon shift was a little slow, which was nice. I loved having time to talk to customers between the work I had to do. It was busy enough that I didn’t have time to stop and think though, so when Oz came in again, I didn’t know exactly what to say to him. He somehow managed to find the quietest part of my shift too, so it wasn’t like I could avoid him.  
“Sorry for last night.” I handed over his drink. “It’s been a rough few months, and I think I just panicked.”  
“We’ve all been there.” He drank some, then looked up at me. “I’m sorry if I said something that offended you.”  
“You didn’t.” I pulled the pack of straws from under the bar, refilling each of the holders. “I do tend to ask too many questions and pry a little. I like knowing things about people.”  
“I wouldn’t want to stop you being who you are.” He thought for a moment. “Can I buy you a drink when you finish your shift?”  
“Sure. I finish in an hour and a half.”  
He gave me a sweet smile, finished his drink, then headed back out. I wanted to know more, and even though my hesitations were still there in the back of my mind, I knew Mol was right. I had been avoiding even really talking to men outside of my work. I didn’t want to keep being stuck in my bad memories, and now I was determined to get out.  
The rest of my shift was a bit of a blur, but finally it was clock off time, and Oz walked through the door. It was getting busy by that point so I gestured for him to follow me to a small booth at the back.  
“How was the rest of your shift?” He asked, handing me my drink and sitting across from me.  
“It was a slow one. But it’s nice to have a slow shift sometimes.”  
“Do you work everyday?”  
“Now who’s asking all the questions?” I asked, slyly.  
“I guess you have me there.” He looked me over with his grey eyes. “How about this, a question for a question?”  
I stirred the ice in my drink with my straw, resting my chin in my other hand as I looked at him.  
“Alright. You first.”  
He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “Have you always lived in Gotham?”  
“Sadly yes. I’ve never even been out of the state.” I bit my lip. “Where were you living before you came back here?”  
“Here and there around the UK. How long have you been working here?”  
“Two years.”  
Our conversation continued for a couple of hours, as we exchanged life stories and drank. He had a way of telling his story that made me just want to keep listening. I don’t know whether it was his accent, his voice, or just how he spoke, but I wanted to hear more.  
“I really should get home soon.” I said, as one of the servers dropped another round in front of us.  
“After this round, I’ll make sure you get home safe.” He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, his fingers softly brushing my cheek. “I think there’s time for you to ask one more question, love.”  
I didn’t even have to think. “Can I see you again soon?”  
His hand hadn’t left my face, and the feeling of his thumb sliding back and forth along my jaw made my heart pound in my chest.  
“Only if you let me take you somewhere nice.”  
“I’d like that.” I reached for a napkin, writing my number down and handing it to him.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.” He stood up, holding out his hand to me.  
We walked the short walk to my apartment, stopping at the security door.  
“Thank you for tonight.” I whispered, feeling myself blush a little.  
“It was my pleasure.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “Goodnight, Brianna.”  
“You can call me Bree, or Bee.” I tucked my hair behind my ears. “I rarely go by my whole name.”  
I walked inside unsteadily, thankful that my apartment was only a couple of floors up. Opening the front door, I could hear the TV, so Mol was still awake.  
“So? How was the date?” She asked, as I dropped my bag on the armchair.  
“It was good.” I tried to hide my blush.  
“Just good?” She grinned. “You should tell your face that.”  
“Alright, it was really good. He seems very nice, and we just talked a lot.” I swayed a little, still pretty drunk. “I’m gonna go to bed and sleep this off. I’ll see you in the morning.”

***

_He watched her enter the apartment building, before quietly turning and heading down the street. She was beautiful, he could see that, but she was so shy. It seemed odd to him, how she could get up on stage and be so confident, but then seem so quiet when he was talking to her. He was sure that seeing her again would be interesting._


	2. The Deepest of All Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song I listened too (On repeat for far too long lol) as I wrote this chapter: https://youtu.be/6V3RliuDbZM
> 
> Bee's outfit for this chapter: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Fancy-Art-Gallery-Show/NDUzOTQwNDY0MA,,/

### Chapter Two: The Deepest of All Hearts

Cover me with you  
Over me under you  
Pull me in to you  
As one we lay entwined  
 _For You, My Dying Bride_

I woke to the sound of a raven out on my balcony, the guttural croak hitting my headache like a jackhammer. Rolling out of bed, I walked to the kitchen to grab some bacon from the fridge.  
“Raven back again?” Molly asked, walking past and turning on the kettle. “Or is the bacon for a hangover breakfast?”  
“Both.” I winced at all the sound around me. “I’ll be back in a second.”  
I walked back into my room, sliding open the door. The raven was still standing on the railing, and I placed the bacon down beside him. I’d been doing this for months, but it had been a few days since I’d seen him last. He picked up the bacon and flew away with it.  
Managing to pull on some clothes, I slowly walked back out to the kitchen, where Mol had apparently started cooking breakfast.  
“I figured I’d cook for you, Bree. You look pretty awful.” She gestured for me to sit at the bench.  
“I could honestly kiss you right now.” I sat down resting my head in my hands. “I didn’t even drink that much.”  
“Maybe, but I’m guessing you were drinking rum, like you always do. We have this discussion every time you drink.” She laughed, handing me a coffee and some painkillers. “Take these. Breakfast will be a few.”  
I did as I was told, watching her as she cooked, waiting for the pain to go away.  
“Now, tell me about this guy.”  
“He was nice. All we did was talk, and ask questions about each other. We didn’t go too deep, or ask about family really. He told me about his time in the British army, and I talked about my college years and work now. Then we just talked about interests.” I drank some of my coffee, trying to avoid blushing again. “Then he walked me home.”  
“Did you kiss him?”  
I shook my head. “He kissed me goodbye on the cheek, but that was all.”  
“A proper gentleman. You definitely need one of those in your life.” She put down a plate with a bacon and egg muffin in front of me. “Eat up. I’m going out for a bit, but I’ll see you later.”  
“Thank you. I’ll see you when you get home.” I settled down to eat watching as she left.   
When the muffin thankfully didn’t make me throw up, I placed the plate in the dishwasher and headed to my room to have a bath. I spent an hour in there, feeling my headache slowly ease as the water cooled around me. Almost asleep, I jumped when I heard my phone ring.  
Reaching for it, I saw that Oz was calling, so I answered right away.   
“Morning.” His British voice came through the speaker. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Pretty well.”  
“Are you free tonight?”   
“I am. What do you have in mind?” I leaned my head back against the edge of the bath.  
“You mentioned how much you like art, and I thought we could go to that new exhibit on representations of Hell in paintings.”  
I audibly gasped. “Oh, I heard about that! I’ve been wanting to go since it was announced.”  
“So you’ll let me take you?”  
“Yes, of course!”  
“I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice.”

***

_He heard the smile on her face when he suggested the art gallery. She’d sounded happy, but also a little surprised, like she hadn’t expected him to remember anything she’d said. Whoever she’d been with before had clearly left some scars inside her, and he found himself almost a little worried for her._

***

I was just finishing my makeup when I heard Molly get home. Quickly pulling on my dress and shoes, I walked out to her for help with my necklace.  
“Look at you!” She took the necklace, doing it up for me. “Is Oz taking you out?”  
I nodded. “To the art gallery.”  
“To that show you wanted to see?” She turned me around, checking that I was good to go. “He must really like you. You look perfect for a fancy art gallery show. Am I expecting you home tonight?”  
“I… don’t know.” I blushed.  
“Well, let me know when you do. That way I can be sure you haven’t been kidnapped.” She pulled me in for a gentle hug, careful not to smudge my makeup.  
“I will.” I felt my phone buzz with a message, checking it to find that Oz was outside. “That’s him. I’ll see you later.”  
I walked downstairs and out, finding him leaning against the back door of a limo. He looked amazing, in a grey suit that was perfectly tailored to his slim frame. When he saw me coming, he gave me a big smile.  
“Is this nice enough?” I asked, still feeling unsure. “I’ve never been to the Gotham Square Gallery, so I wasn’t sure.”  
He nodded, leaning in to kiss my cheek. “You look beautiful.”  
Letting go of me, he opened the door of the limo and helped me inside. He slid in beside me, holding me close and shutting the wall between us and the driver. The feel of his thumb brushing the inside of my arm made my heart pound again.  
“Thank you.” I whispered, looking up at him as the limo began to move. “I’ve never really had to opportunity for anything like this before.”  
“Parents couldn’t afford it?”  
“Parent. My mother left me with my father and took off somewhere. Dad raised me on his own. He had a good job, but living on one income, with a child, in this city is expensive. He made sure I was never without food or clothes that fit, but there really wasn’t anything extra for trips and things like that. We were very close, which made it harder when he was killed. I was twenty-two.” I went quiet, the memory of my dad hitting me a little hard as I leaned my head on his shoulder. “Sorry, got a little lost in my mind there.”  
“Don’t apologise, love. Family can do that.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. “Did your dad get you into art?”  
“Yes. We used to paint together all the time.”  
We soon arrived at the gallery, and he helped me out of the limo, not letting go of my hand. It was quiet in the exhibit, just a few people here and there. I felt a little like a kid in a candy store, but I held myself together. This was a really nice place, and I didn’t want to embarrass myself.  
Then I saw a very familiar painting and I hesitated, trying not to cry. _The Garden of Earthly Delights by Hieronymous Bosch_ , the tag said.  
“Is everything alright?” Oz asked, turning to me. He took my face in his hands, his eyes on mine.  
I nodded. “This one… It was Dad’s favourite. He had a framed version of it… Sorry, I’m doing it again.”  
“You really don’t have to be sorry, Bee. I like listening to you talk about your past.” He let go of my face, wrapping his arm around my waist. “Do you want to keep moving?”  
“Sure.” I let him guide me around the gallery, from painting to painting.

***

_He listened to her as she spoke about each painting and what she knew. Her voice had this sweet musical lilt, and he enjoyed hearing her speak. She walked ahead of him to another painting, and he took a moment to look her over, from the few stray hairs escaping her bun, to the way her dress sat perfectly on her body, pulling in at her waist.  
As he wondered if she knew just how clever she was, she turned, noticing that he wasn’t beside her anymore. She gave him a beautiful smile and reached for his hand, pulling him back to her._

***

I gently pulled him behind me, leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around me firmly, holding me close. We’d been at the gallery for a couple of hours, but it felt like only a few minutes. This was my element, and I had a lot to talk about. He seemed genuinely interested, asking me questions about what I knew and what I thought about everything.  
“Is this the last painting?” I asked, quietly.  
“Unfortunately yes.” He kissed my cheek. “But we don’t have to go home yet. We could go have dinner or get a drink.”  
“That would be nice.”  
We walked out to the limo, stopping before we got in.  
“Thank you for this.” I turned to face him. “You really didn’t…”  
He shook his head, silencing me. As he rested his hands on the sides of my neck, tracing my lips and jaw with his fingers, I felt my breath catch in my throat. Any worry I’d had about moving too fast with him went flying out of my head as he gently pressed me up against the side of the car.  
And then he was kissing me, softly at first, then more urgently. Nudging my lips open with his, he deepened the kiss. He tasted like coffee and the bourbon we’d drunk in the gallery, and I felt my mind go blank as I melted in his hands.  
After a moment, he pulled away, looking at me with a sly smile.  
“We don’t have to go to dinner,” He whispered, sliding a finger under one of the straps of my dress. “We could go back to my place… order in… see what happens.”  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. While he spoke to the driver, I climbed into the car and texted Mol to say I wasn’t coming home.  
 _Go get it, girl. I’ll see you tomorrow._ She replied, almost instantly.  
I dropped my phone in my bag as Oz climbed in beside me.  
“Where are you living?” I asked, reaching up and undoing my hair.  
“A hotel in Gotham Heights.”  
I looked up at him in disbelief, but recovered quickly. That area was big money, like Wayne Family territory. When he’d turned up at the Red Lantern, I figured he had money, but I never thought it was that sort of money.  
“So, not much of a drive from here then.”  
“No, but long enough for me to do this some more.” He kissed me again, tangling his fingers in my hair.  
He basically didn’t let go of me for the drive, his lips only leaving mine when we needed to breathe. It was amazing, like a surge of adrenaline kept passing between us.  
He was living in the penthouse, which meant a longish lift ride. But finally we made it, and I looked around in awe at how big it was. He distracted me with kisses, gently backing me towards the bed until I hit the edge and we tumbled onto it. He caught himself before he landed on me.  
Leaning down, he began to kiss my neck. I shuddered as he hit a sweet spot, a quiet moan escaping my lips. He softly bit that spot, and I gasped, digging my fingers into his back.

***

_He watched her as she slept, lying on her front with her face towards him and her bare back uncovered by the sheets. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d let a woman stay after sex. There was still so much he didn’t know about her, but he was certain that losing her father wasn’t what created this darkness he saw in her. No, she mentioned having had a rough few months, maybe that was what had caused it._


	3. The Dreadful Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/CwI93zOZSAE

### Chapter Three: The Dreadful Hours

In the morning when I wake up  
Got this feeling deep inside  
And I wonder if I'm dying  
Or I'll go out of my mind  
 _Winter, Judas Priest_

“Thanks for taking me out.” I wrapped my arms around Oz’s neck, pulling him close. “I had a really good time.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed.” He softly kissed me. “I’m going to be pretty busy this week, but I’ll call as soon as I can. And I’ll definitely be there to see you sing on Friday.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” I turned to walk inside the building, but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back to kiss me again.  
“See you soon.” He tucked my hair behind my ear, then let me go.  
I headed up to the apartment, finding that Mol was still asleep. So I quietly crept to my room to shower. Still running on the high of a good night, I stood under the water and thought about the past few days.   
By the time I came out, Molly was up and making coffee. She grinned at me when she saw me walk in.  
“Well?” She asked, pouring a coffee for me too.  
“Well what?” I asked innocently, sitting down at the bench.  
“Don’t be smart.” She laughed. “How did it go?”  
“He was really sweet. You know how I get when I’m around art, but he was really interested and kept asking questions.”   
“Aww, I’m glad you had a good time. I’m going out with Danny today, but we’ll hang out and watch a movie tonight. Sound good?”  
I nodded, watching her walk to her room.

***

_He pushed his thoughts of her aside, preparing himself for what he was about to do. This city had ruined his family and his life, and he was going to make them pay, one person at a time. Starting with Falcone, he thought, as he pulled on his mask._

***

I sat on the couch with what was my third coffee of the morning, turning the TV on. There wasn’t much that I felt like doing that day, but I figured I should pretend to adult and watch the news.  
“Breaking News.” The reporter began. “Carmine Falcone was allegedly murdered today, in his cell, by a sergeant of the GCPD. We will bring you more news as we have it, but there have been rumours of a drug leading to this killing.”  
My eyes went wide in shock, and I changed to another channel, then another. Every channel was saying the same thing. My boss had just been murdered.  
Before I even had a chance to think, my phone began to ring. When I saw it was Molly, I picked up right away.  
“Did you see the news?” She asked.  
“I wish I didn’t, but yeah. What do we do now?”  
“Butch called and said that someone was already stepping in to take over. We’re supposed to just go to work like normal. He said you can still sing on Fridays and everything.”  
I was quiet for a moment, anxious about everything. “Alright then. I guess we’ll see what happens when we go in tomorrow.”  
“Hey, don’t be too worried, okay? We’ll work it out.” Her caring tone helped me calm down a little. “I know that you’re going to worry about ending up on the street again, but I promise I won’t let that happen.”  
“I know. I’ll be alright.”  
“Do you need me to come home?”  
“No, enjoy yourself! I’ll see you when you get back.”  
“Call me if you need anything. Love you, girl.”  
“Love you too.”

***

_“Are you sure about this, Boss?” One of the men asked him, as they walked into the Skyline Club.  
“Are you questioning me?” He replied, looking down his nose at them.  
There was silence, and he turned to enter the office. He knew the evidence was in there somewhere, and he was going to find it, even if it took all day._

***

“How are you feeling?” Molly asked, as we dropped our stuff in the staffroom.  
“Better. It’s just so hard when I don’t have control over what’s going on, you know?”  
She opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened, and one of the bartenders looked in.  
“Bree, the new boss wants to see you in the office before you start.” He said, before leaving.  
I turned to Mol, trying to hold in my anxiety. “Now, I feel worse again.”  
“I’m sure it will be fine. He’s probably just trying to meet everyone.” She pulled me in for a hug. “Better get up there.”  
Nodding, I tied on my apron and walked through the club, heading up the stairs. I was hoping that she was right, that maybe he was just going to introduce himself to each worker, and thought this was the best way.  
The door to the office was open, and I stepped inside, looking around. When I saw who was at the window, I hesitated and almost panicked, feeling the colour draining from my face.  
“Oz?” I breathed. “Is this a joke?”  
He turned to face me, shaking his head. “No, love. It’s not.”  
“So you were here on Friday to what, case the club?” I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.  
“Something like that.”  
“And you had my boss killed.”  
“Yes.”  
I turned to leave, not willing to deal with this right then. Suddenly he was behind me, reaching over my head to push the door shut. Turning back, I pressed myself against the wood of the door, trying to be as far from him as possible.  
“Where do I fit into this?” I asked. “Was I just an alibi?”  
“You… were not part of the plan at all.” He reached out to touch my face, but I flinched away from him.  
“I need to get to work.” Pushing him away, I fled the room.  
I managed to keep myself together as I walked past the bar, but as soon as I got into the staff room I began to shake. There was nothing that could have prepared me for what I’d just heard and as I sat on the floor, I had no idea what to do.  
“Bree?”  
I looked up to find Mol standing there.  
“What happened?” She crouched down to me. “You walked past so quickly.”  
“Oz happened.” I whispered.  
“Did he dump you?”  
I gave her an incredulous look. “No. He had Falcone killed… He’s the boss now.”  
“Oh… shit…” She exhaled slowly. “Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do. Do you think you can make it through the shift?”  
“Yeah.”  
“In that case, we’re gonna work this shift, go home, get super drunk and sort this out. Sound good?”  
I nodded, letting her help me off the floor.  
“To work then. No more thinking about him for a while. If he comes down, I’ll serve him. You just do your work as best you can.”  
Following her out to the main area, where it was just starting to get busy. I threw myself into my work, going from table to table, picking up empties and placing down orders. I’d been a server for long enough to know how to fake a smile when I needed to, and after a while, I almost convinced my own mind that everything was okay.  
I carried a tray of drinks to a table of men near the back of the club, placing them down. They were all people I’d definitely seen a few times, but not often enough to call them regulars or even know their names.  
“Enjoy your drinks, boys.” I picked up my tray. “Call me over if you need anything else.”  
Walking back to bar, I hesitated when I saw Oz coming down the stairs. Mol saw him too, and shook her head, gesturing for me to come over.  
“I’ll deal with this, just go keep working. Butch is in the back room and wanted to talk to you about something.” She handed me a drink that I recognised as Butch’s favourite.  
I took it, and headed into the private back room. Butch was seated in the booth, reading something on his phone.  
“Molly said you asked for me?” I placed the drink down in front of him.  
“Why did the new boss call you into his office?” He asked.  
“I don’t see how…”  
“Don’t play dumb, Bree. Everyone knows you went out with him.” He looked up at me. “Did you know what he was going to do?”  
I shook my head. “I only just found out it was him. I’ve known him for a few days, it’s not like we’re best friends or anything. You know I would tell you if I knew anything.”  
He was quiet for a moment and I rested my arm on the side of the booth  
“He’s the only person who ever managed to even injure Falcone, let alone kill him.” I commented. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.”  
“I know.”  
“This is going to be a weird time, and I know you were close to Falcone. Just do the best you can.” I brushed myself down. “I need to get back to work. If you need anything, you know you can always call.”  
I left the room, thankful when I saw that Oz was gone. I really didn’t want to talk to him yet. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the bar, waiting for Molly to be free. She saw me coming, and came over.  
“That was quick.” She placed some drinks on the tray for me. “What did Butch want?”  
“He asked if I’d known that Oz was going to kill Falcone.” I sighed. “I told him I just found out now. What did Oz want?”  
“He asked for you, and I told him that if you decided you wanted to talk to him, you would call.” She reached for my hand, softly giving it a squeeze. “Whatever you do, I’ll support you, but it’s not like the guys you’ve dated before weren’t into killing as well.”  
“I know. But we both know it isn’t about that.” I gave her a small smile, then carried my tray of drinks to the table they were for.  
I’m honestly not sure how, but I made it through the rest of the shift without anything else going wrong. Finally I could go home, and just not even think about anything.  
I picked up my bag from the staff room, then stepped behind the bar again.  
“I’ll see you in an hour.” I gave Mol a big hug.  
She warned me to stay safe, then shoved me toward the door. I pulled on my coat and walked outside, trying to keep warm in the cold weather. It was just the start of winter, and I had a bad feeling that snow was only a few days out. Snow meant we couldn’t walk to work, which meant spending money on taxis.  
Stepping inside the building, I was thankful for heating. Not as thankful as I was about to be for hot water, but thankful nonetheless.

***

_He watched her walking down the street, wondering if he should have told her the truth earlier. The way she’d blanked him and just left the room, it had hurt him more than he was willing to admit._  
As he climbed into his limo, giving his driver instructions, he knew he would somehow win her back. His plan for Gotham was in motion now, and he had a little time to start working on her. She was going to reveal her secret to him, he was sure of it. 


	4. Deeper Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/8PUcZ-MzD2c
> 
> Bee's outfit: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Modern-Speakeasy-Singer-2/NDU2MjQ2NTEwMA,,/

### Chapter Four: Deeper Down

I know it was you I hurt  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
So much to forgive and forget  
Can't take anymore of this hurt  
_Out in the Cold, Judas Priest_

I was rifling through my drawers, looking for a pair of socks, when Molly knocked loudly on my door.  
“Hey, Bee? Are you free?” She called.  
“Come on in!” I replied, as I finally found it. I sat down on the bed, watching as she walked in.  
“How are you doing?” She lifted herself onto my dresser, tapping her feet against it.  
I shrugged, tucking my legs under me. I really didn’t know how I was feeling. It wasn’t that Oz had killed my boss. People came and went, lived and died so quickly in Gotham, and Falcone hadn’t been the greatest guy. It was the fact that he knew who I was working for, and didn’t either give me a heads up beforehand, or let me know what he’d done before I turned up for my next shift.  
“I don’t know, Mol.” I whispered, with a sigh. “You know I can’t stay mad at someone for very long, so I don’t think I’m angry anymore. But I feel like he used me as an alibi or something, even though he denied it. Ugh, I need a smoke.”  
She looked at me curiously. “Fuckface did that too. And no, no you don’t. You’re nearly at a year, don’t give in now.”  
“Yes, but he always let me know.” Flopping back onto the bed, I glared at the ceiling.  
“Ahh… so it’s about that respect and trust.” I heard her slide off the dresser and walk over. “Honey, you’ve known him for just under a week. Since this isn’t about the fact that he killed our boss, I think you just need to be patient and keep trying. You got really fucked over in your last relationship, and I know it’s made you slow to trust, but I wouldn’t be so quick to write this guy off.”  
She was right, as always, and it was frustrating. I looked over at her, sitting up.  
“I hate it when you’re right.” I gave her a small smile.  
“I know, but I’m gonna keep being right. You’re my best friend, you’ve been there so much when I needed you, so I’m gonna be here for you again. Even if that means giving advice you don’t want to hear.” She slid over, wrapping an arm around me.  
“I definitely needed to hear it, even if I didn’t want to. I’m gonna head to the gym. Will you be here when I get back?” I rested my head against hers.  
“I’m going to visit Mum and Dad for a week, remember?”  
“Oh yeah. Sorry, been wrapped up in my own mind.” I stood up. “Make sure you say hi to them for me.”  
“You could come with me. They love seeing you.”  
I shook my head. “Nah, I need to deal with everything here. I’ll see you next week.”  
Hugging her goodbye, I picked up my gym bag and headed out. There was a big chain gym nearby, but I walked past it, down a little alleyway, to a smaller place. It was usually pretty quiet mid-afternoon, and I was happy to see there was no one there.  
I dropped my bag on the floor and pulled out my hand wraps. The punching bag was my go-to stress reliever, helping with my cigarette cravings, and it never took long before my mind was clear and focused.  
I punched, over and over, an angry thought leaving my mind every time my fist thudded into the bag. After about ten minutes, I heard the door open, but I was in the zone and wasn’t ready to come out yet.  
“What did that poor punching bag ever do to you?” I heard Oz ask, from behind me.  
Dropping my fists, I turned to face him. He was leaning against the wall, looking well-dressed in a casual suit jacket over some black jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Are you following me now, Oz?” I crossed my arms over my chest.  
“Butch gave me a list of places I now have control of, and I thought I would check them out.” He shrugged, walking over. “Finding you here is just a nice coincidence.”  
“Well, now you’ve seen the place. Can I exercise in peace?”  
“You would do better fighting against someone.” He commented.  
“Are you offering?”  
He nodded, pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside. Then he lunged at me. I reacted, deflecting his blow with my forearm. He was strong, but I was fast, ducking out of the way. Working harder than I expected, I could feel my chest heave as I tried to catch my breath.  
The punching went on, the upper hand going back and forth between us. But I was starting to get tired, and I knew I couldn’t keep punching forever. When he came at me again, I stepped aside, managing to get round behind him. Wrapping my arm around his throat, I pulled him into a choke-hold.  
“Clever.” He breathed, reaching back and pulling me over his shoulder.  
I landed on my back, hitting the mat hard.  
“You’re good, love.” He bent down, his hands on his knees. “But you’re not that good.”  
Fury suddenly rushing through me, I swung my legs around, knocking him to the floor beside me. Taking advantage of the moment, I climbed onto his chest, using my knees to hold his arms down.  
“Call it.” I whispered, resting my hands on the floor either side of his head.  
“No.” He hooked his legs around me, pulling me back just enough to release his hands.  
Then he grabbed me, rolling us over so he was sitting on my waist.  
“You call it.” He took hold of my hands, keeping them against the floor above my head.  
My heart was thumping, and I could feel my face flushing, though whether that was from the exercise or embarrassment was beyond me.  
“You win.” I whispered, meeting his gaze. “Can you get off me now?”  
“Not until you let me apologise. I’m sorry for killing Falcone.”  
“Is that what you think this is about?” I gave him an incredulous look. “I don’t care if you kill anyone, let alone my boss. Falcone was kind of a jerk, but he was also the head of the biggest mob in Gotham. It was bound to happen eventually. No, what I’m upset about is the fact that you didn’t give me a heads up when I asked why you were here. Do you know what happens to people like me when a mob is taken over?”  
I went silent for a moment, trying to keep my anger in check.  
“When there’s a takeover, all of the lower level staff like me get replaced by new staff who are loyal to the new boss. Either by firing or murder. You let me spend over a day wondering if I was going to die or end up on the streets.”  
He got off me, holding out his hand to help me up. I didn’t take it, picking myself up off the floor.  
“I get it, alright?” I began to unwrap my hands, crouching down to my bag. “We’ve only known each other for a week, and you’re a high-up guy. I wouldn’t think about the small people either.”  
“You’re right.” He replied, quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
I looked up at him, surprised. “I’m not going to lie and say that an apology will magically make everything better. I want to trust you, but I need to know that you’ll be honest and not keep things from me.”  
He nodded, walking over as I stood up. “What can I do?”  
“Dinner would be a start.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Call me when you’re ready.”

***

_He paced around his room, thinking about how she’d nearly beaten him at the gym. She was tough, and whatever she was holding inside her was fuelling her anger and strength. He had a chance now, and he wasn’t going to waste it. With his mind focused and his plan now in place, he headed down to watch her._

***

I fixed my gloves and walked onto the stage. Feeling much more confident this time, I smiled out at the audience.  
“It’s good to see you all again.” I spoke smoothly. “I’m Brianna, and tonight I’m going to sing a song called Carry Me.”  
As the music began, I closed my eyes, sinking into each note. It was a sweet, beautiful song, and I hoped everyone enjoyed it.

_While you sleep, dream of me  
I'll be keeping our memories  
Living in my heart and soul  
Waiting for the day  
When we will be together again_

A song of lost love and hope, it was one that my dad had taught me when I was young. It had a special place in my heart, and I felt a little emotional singing it to others. At that moment, I suddenly felt that Dad would be proud of me and who I’d become.

_Carry me to my love  
Ov'r the sea to the clouds above  
Where I know he is waiting for me  
Carry me to my love  
Ov'r the sea to the clouds above_

The song came to a soft ending, and I said my goodbyes, leaving the stage. As I got back to the dressing room, I sat down in the chair, taking a few deep breaths. It had hit me harder than I thought, and I was suddenly missing my dad.  
A moment later, there was a knock on the door. I got up, shaking off my sadness, and opened it. When I saw that it was Oz, I stepped aside to let him in.  
“You didn’t have to come back here.” I shut the door, leaning against it. “I would have met you at the bar.”  
“I wish I could stay, but I have to go to a meeting.” He ran his hands through his slicked back hair. “I just wanted to ask if you’re free tomorrow.”  
“I am. What do you have in mind?”  
“Dinner at mine. I’ll cook.” He touched my arm, running his fingers down to my hand, which he clasped gently.  
“I will never say no to home-cooked food. Is 7 okay? Do I need to bring anything?  
He nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. “7 is perfect. You only need to bring yourself.”  
I blushed, watching him leave. As I walked home, praying the snow the weatherman said was coming held off until I got there, I rang Molly.  
“Hey, Bee. How’s it going with the boss?” She asked, somehow knowing the exact reason I was calling.  
I filled her in on the day’s events since she’d left, from the gym to just then. I could just about hear her grin growing as I spoke.  
“I believe this is the point where you tell me I was right.” She laughed.  
“Yes, Mol. Once again, you are truly the smartest.” I replied, laughing too.  
“I know. But seriously, I’m glad you’re happy and I want to hear all about it.”

***

_“I want to make sure you understand this situation.” He said, looking over at the man tied to the chair across from him. “There’s a rumour going around that you’ve been playing both sides in this city. I can’t have that. I need you to either give your complete loyalty or get out of my way.”  
The man tried to say something through the tape on his mouth, but all that came out was muffled gibberish.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t understand a word you’re saying. I’m going to assume you’re giving excuses, so Butch here will get a proper answer from you.” He stood up, gesturing for Butch to take over.  
As he walked away, the sounds of violence began to echo in his ears._


	5. Under Your Wings and Into Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/eiIfWpVTD4U
> 
> Bee's Outfit: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Dinner-Date/NDU2MzE1NjQyMA,,/

### Chapter Five: Under Your Wings and Into Your Arms

You fill me up with dark thoughts of you  
The Devil talks to me when you're touching me  
My lust it burns, deep inside of you  
 _Like Gods of the Sun, My Dying Bride_

I checked my dress, making sure I looked nice, then knocked on the door. Something smelt really nice and I was excited to see what Oz was cooking.  
There was a moment, then the door opened, revealing Oz in an amazing suit. He looked me over and gave me a big smile.  
“You look beautiful, Bee.” He held out his hand to me, gently drawing me inside to the kitchen. Before I could react, he lifted me from the waist and gently placed me down on the bench.  
“What has gotten into you tonight?” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.   
“I’ve had a good day, and now I get to see you.” He softly touched my cheek, his eyes focused on my mouth.  
I buckled under the weight of his gaze, sinking into his touch. “It is nice to see me. I spend a lot of time looking in the mirror.”  
“Would you object if I kissed you right now?” He run his thumb over my lips.  
“No.” Then I thought of something. “But what about dinner?”  
“It still has ten minutes to go.”   
“In that case…” I took hold of his tie and pulled him close, wrapping my legs around him as I pressed my lips to his.  
He kissed me back, in a moment that was somehow better than that night at the art gallery. He was claiming me, with his lips, with his hands, with his whole body, and I surrendered myself to it. I was losing every semblance of thought I had in my mind, but I didn’t care. All I wanted in the moment was his touch, and I would have walked through fire for it.  
He kissed along my cheek and down to my neck, taking his time so that he left me gasping. Then I heard the alarm on the oven begin to beep.  
“Oz…” I whispered, not really wanting him to stop.  
“Hmm…?” He slid his hand up the outside of my thigh.  
“The oven.” I gently pushed him away, taking a second to wipe the lipstick off him.  
He reached over and turned it off. “Do you want to eat now?”  
I nodded, watching as he served up the nicest smelling, and looking pasta bake I’d ever seen. We moved to the couch, talking as we ate.  
“Where did you learn to cook?” I asked, as I finished my bowl. “That was amazing.”  
“My mother taught me, when I was young.” He took it from me, carrying it back to the kitchen.  
I leaned on the back of the couch, watching him. He always wore such well-tailored suits, and the pants he was wearing this time were tight. It was a good look, and I found it hard to break my gaze away.  
“While you’re over there, can you get me another glass of wine?” I asked.  
He nodded, pouring one and carrying it over. Sitting down beside me, he gently pulled my legs across his lap, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down my calves. He looked deep in thought about something, and I quietly watched him as I drank my wine. When I was done, I placed the glass down on the table, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
He snapped out of it, looking at me with a smile.  
“I’m sorry. Did I distract you?” I asked innocently, standing up.  
“I’m hardly going to complain about that.”   
“Then I guess I’ll continue.” I unzipped my dress, sliding it up over my head then dropping it to the floor. “Is this distracting too?”  
“Come ‘ere.” He grabbed my arm, pulling me into his lap.  
I ran my fingers through his hair, catching his eyes with mine. “Are you finished thinking now? Or should I let you continue?”  
He reached up, pulling the red, silk ribbon out of my bun. As my curls fell onto my shoulders, I leaned over to kiss him. My body was calling for him, pressing against him so hard I thought I would become part of him.  
He kissed along my shoulder, biting my bra strap and sliding it off. I shivered as he traced the edge of my bra with his tongue.   
“You are wearing entirely too many clothes.” I got up, walking into the bedroom. “Are you coming?”  
I heard him walk in behind me, and he suddenly scooped me up, carrying me to the bed. He placed me down, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside.  
I started to undo one of my heels, but he stopped me, pushing me down and kneeling between my legs. He began to kiss my thigh, moving down my leg to my ankle and pulling off my shoe. As he did the same on my other leg, I bit my lip and groaned.   
Finally, he was kissing me again. I touched his face, but he caught my hands, holding them above my head. He moved to my neck, gently nipping at my skin as his free hand played with the edge of my bra. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pressed my hips against his.  
“Oz… Let me touch you.” I whined desperately.  
“Soon, love.” He pressed a finger to my lips, before kissing my chest.  
Every nerve in my body was wild, and my body was reacting to his touch far more than I’d ever felt. The first time I’d been with him, it was fast, needy sex. But this time was slower. It was about discovering each other, and what we liked, in a slow, sensual dance of desire.  
I lightly bit the tip of his finger, and I felt him smile against my skin. He let go of my hands, freeing me. Arching my back, I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. He kissed me, roughly biting my bottom lip, before moving back to my chest.  
I gasped as he ran his tongue over my nipple, my hips bucking against him without my control. Suddenly he pulled away, holding himself over me.  
“Do you want this?” He asked, his voice rough and dripping with need.  
“Yes…” I managed to say. “I want you touching me, kissing me, inside of me. Please…”  
He gave me the sexiest smile I’d ever seen, before kissing his way down my body to the top of my underwear. As he ran his fingers along the edge, I lifted my hips so he could pull them off. Even just running his fingers over my skin was enough to get me to moan now, my whole body suddenly attuned to his touch.  
I propped myself up on my elbows, watching as he kissed my inner thigh. The world could have ended around us and I wouldn’t have cared, as long as he kept moving up my thighs. Then he caught my eyes with his, holding my gaze as he slid his tongue over my clit. I could feel my legs beginning to tremble and I lay back, unable to hold myself up.  
Tangling my fingers in his hair, I felt the familiar heat spreading over my body from his touch. As his tongue moved in lazy circles, my heart quickened. He had me writhing on the bed, his hands on my hips holding me in place while he teased me. My breath caught in my throat, and I held it as the wave of pleasure ripped through me.  
A scream of ecstasy escaped me, and my back arched, lifting me off the bed. He didn’t stop, rubbing my clit with his thumb a little longer as he teased as much sound out of me as he could.   
He crawled over me, kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on him and it made me moan. Reaching down between us, I struggled to undo his pants because my fingers were still shaking. He pulled my hands away, pressing a kiss to each palm, then did it himself.  
He kept his calm gaze on mine as he slid inside me, but the primal look in his eyes told me he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I pulled him down to me, tracing his lips with my tongue before plunging into the kiss.  
His thrusting was strong and fast, but it wasn’t enough for him. He hooked his arm under my right knee, lifting my leg onto his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss me again. I straightened my leg, leaning into the burn as my shin nearly touched my forehead, trying to ensure it didn’t go numb.  
“How flexible are you?” His ragged breathing betrayed just how close he was to the edge.  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” I nipped at his earlobe.  
He thrust deep inside me, kissing my chest as his movements grew more erratic. I slid my leg off his shoulder, pulling him up to me.   
“I want all of you.” He tangled his fingers in my hair.  
“Then take me.” I whispered in his ear, digging my fingers into his back.  
I held him tightly, feeling the rumble in his chest as a deep, animalistic growl escaped his lips. His hips slammed against mine a few more times, his whole body tightening as he came inside me.  
He pressed a kiss to that sweet spot on my neck, making me shiver. Then he collapsed on the bed beside me, sliding his arm under my neck.  
I rolled onto my side, looking up at him. His normally rough face had softened. I watched him as he lay there with his eyes closed, his breathing slowly returning to a slow, steady rhythm.  
“Hey…” I softly touched his cheek.  
He opened his eyes, leaning over to kiss me. “I like you like this.”  
“Like what? Naked?”  
“Naked, in my arms. You change between confident and shy out there, in public, like you’re not really sure who you’re supposed to be. But the way you are here,” He ran his fingers down the side of my body. “This is who you really are. Strong and beautiful.”  
“Is that why you approached me at the bar? Because you think I’m beautiful?”  
He nodded. “That, and your voice.”  
I blushed, sliding closer so I could put my head on his warm chest. His heart was still beating fast, but I could feel it slowing down. I was tired, and ready to fall asleep, and when he rested his hand on my lower back, I felt even more comforted.   
We fell into a comfortable silence, my fingers tracing the scars on his chest, and his drifting up and down my spine. It was nice to just lie there, with no need to talk. It didn’t take long before I was drifting off to sleep.

***

_He listened to her breathing as she slept, running his fingers through her hair. What was she dreaming about? He couldn’t see her face, but he could hear that her breaths were getting shallower. A nightmare, he thought, holding her slightly tighter. Whatever the secret inside her was, it was invading her subconscious and affecting her more than she probably realised._  
He was tired too, but didn’t want to fall asleep until he was sure she was past the nightmare. So he lay there, hoping she felt at least a little comforted by his embrace, and waited for her to settle again. Finally she calmed, pressing her body even closer to his as she fell into a deeper sleep. 


	6. She is the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/sBEU0jZYohA  
> Bee's suit: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Business-Wear/NDU2NTc4NTkwNQ,,/

### Chapter Six: She is the Dark

I need something darker than black  
To rip through this hideous slack  
Give me something darker than black  
It’s yours, just take it back  
 _Darker Than Black, Frayle_

I gasped awake, the fear of a nightmare still hanging over me. My body was shaking, but I didn’t want to wake Oz, so I gently extricated myself from his arms and climbed out of the bed. I grabbed my underwear and his shirt, quietly pulling them on before heading out of the room. Walking onto the balcony, I leaned on the railing and watched the sun come up.  
I hadn’t had that nightmare for months, and I should have guessed a change in my life like this would cause it to return. My mind was fuzzy, and it was getting harder to breathe. The anxiety was taking over, and I had to fight it back, or I was going to fall right into a panic attack. I tapped my fingers on the railing, trying to combat both the anxiety, and the cravings that always seemed to come with it.  
Resting my head in my hands, I tried to ignore the rising dread in my gut as my knees threatened to give way. I took a deep breath, but nothing seemed to help. Then I felt Oz’s strong arms wrap around me, keeping me upright.  
“I’ve got you.” He whispered.  
Turning to him, I buried my face in his chest. He’d managed to catch me before I’d gone too far, but it was going to take a couple of minutes before I would be alright again. He helped me back inside, and I sat on the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. He walked into the kitchen, and I heard the kettle flick on. After a few minutes, it boiled and he walked over with a coffee.  
“Panic attack?” He asked, sitting down and handing me the mug.  
I nodded, unable to look him in the eye. As he wrapped his arm around me, I rested my head on his shoulder and drank the coffee. The warm feeling helped ground me, and I was soon feeling a lot better. Placing the empty mug down on the table, I turned to face him.  
“I’m sorry.” I spoke quietly, biting my lip.  
“For what, love?”  
“For being kinda pathetic.”  
He shook his head. “You aren’t. You’ve clearly been through something that’s left scars. Being affected by that doesn’t mean you’re weak.”  
I gave him a small smile, then leaned over to kiss him.  
“Don’t you have that big line of people to see at the bar today?” I asked.  
“They can wait a little longer.” He kissed me again, pulling me into his lap. “I’m not ready to let go of you.”  
“Well…” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I could go home, get changed and meet you at the bar. As long as I wouldn’t be in the way.”  
He tucked my hair behind my ears. “You could never be in the way. But now that I’ve seen you in my shirt, I need to know if you own a suit.”  
“I do. Would you like me to wear it?”   
He nodded, running his fingers along my arm.  
“Then I guess we’d better get moving.” I got up, pulling off his shirt and replacing it with my dress.

***

_He tapped on the table, waiting for Butch to bring the next person over. People kept telling him that he should do business in the office, but he really preferred to be out in the main bar area. He found that it made people less likely to make a scene, and more likely to agree to his terms.  
Impatient, he wondered why it was taking her so long to get ready. He’d been waiting over an hour for her, and he thought maybe she wasn’t coming. Just as he was giving up hope, the door to the bar opened, and she walked in._

***

I looked at my outfit in the mirror, making sure there weren’t any wrinkles from being in storage. I hadn’t worn most of the outfit in a long while. The blouse I was wearing was cut so low, it looked I wasn’t wearing anything under my red suit jacket. The only thing stopping me from showing my entire cleavage off was a black tie.  
I wasn’t going to avoid the thought, because I knew I looked damn good. Giving my makeup and hair once last check, I headed out the door and hailed a taxi. As much as I liked walking to the bar, it was cold, and I didn’t want to get water on my shoes.  
A sudden wave of confidence washed over me as I walked inside. I saw Oz straight away, but he was talking to someone, so I sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a drink. I looked over at him, blowing him a kiss when I caught his eye. He looked distracted for a moment, but then refocused on his conversation.  
I finished my drink, pulling my sketchbook out of my bag. I hadn’t drawn for a long while, but I was in a good mood, even after my panic attack, and I wanted to get back into it. The bottles above the bar, with their different shapes and colours, were a perfect start.  
I was only a few minutes in when I felt a hand on my lower back. Looking up, I found Oz leaning over me.  
“Are you wearing anything under that jacket?” He whispered in my ear.  
“Technically yes.” I replied. “Why, is it too distracting? I can always go back home and change.”  
“Don’t you dare, love.” He slid onto the stool beside me.  
“I guess I could go hide in your office…” I turned back to my sketchbook.  
I could feel his smile, even though I wasn’t looking.  
“You could come sit with me.” He softly touched my cheek, and I looked up in surprise.  
“I can?”  
“You wanted me to be more open about what I’m doing here. So come listen in.” He held out his hand to me. “You can bring your sketchbook.”  
“As long as you don’t think I will distract the people you’re talking with.” I hugged my book to my chest.  
“If you do, it will provide an opportunity to teach them about manners.”  
I nodded, taking his hand and walking with him to the booth. As I drew, I listened to him work. It was impressive to hear the way he could command respect, just with words. These people listened to what he had to say, and I was curious to know how he knew what to do.  
There were so many people coming and going, wanting to meet him, and I eventually tuned out, focusing on my drawing. Words filtered in here and there, something about guns, then something about a party, I wasn’t really sure.  
Then I felt his hand on my thigh.  
“How about it?” He asked, looking at me expectantly.  
“Sorry, what? I was distracted.”  
“I need to make an appearance at a party. Do you want to come?”  
“I’d love to.” I smiled up at him.  
He leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I saw Butch approaching, and gently pulled away.  
“Slade Wilson is here to see you, Boss.” He said, and I felt my eyes go wide.  
My heart was pounding and I was suddenly glad for makeup, because I was pretty sure I would have gone grey. I needed to get out and calm myself down.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.” I said quietly, getting up and walking staff room.  
Leaning on the bench, I pulled out my phone to call Molly. I didn’t know what to do, between the panic attack that morning and now _the asshole_ suddenly reappearing in my life. It’s like the universe was trying to tell me something.  
“Hey Bee, what’s up?”  
“Slade is back.” I whispered. “He’s talking with Oz right now.”  
“Oh. Okay, I’m gonna share a little bit of advice with you here, sweetie.” She began, her soft voice helping calm me. “That fucker did what he did because he knew how strong you are when you’re angry and what that would mean if you found out the truth. Get back out there and be that strong person.”  
“I want to, but I’m freaking out right now.”  
“Of course you are. But put that aside, take some deep breaths and calm down. And… if you decide to punch him in the face, and I think you should, do it twice. One for me.” She laughed. “And no smoking.”  
“I will.” I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. “I think I’m going to have to start paying you for all of this advice you’re giving at the moment.”  
“I won’t complain about extra money, if you’re feeling generous. Talk soon, okay?”  
“Yeah.” I hung up, just as the door opened behind me.  
Turning, I found Butch standing there.  
“Boss asked me to come check on you. Are you alright?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I should have let you know he was coming when I heard. Sorry about that.”  
I shook my head. “It’s alright, Butch. Having a heads up probably still wouldn’t have helped, but I’m okay now.”  
He gave me a big hug, squeezing me gently.  
“Is he still with Oz?”  
He nodded.  
“I’m going to need a really strong drink.” I gave him a smile, then headed back to the booth.  
Slade was flipping through a manila folder, and didn’t look up as I sat down.  
“Everything alright, love?” Oz asked, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.  
I nodded, opening my sketchbook to continue drawing. “Just needed some air. I’ll tell you later.”  
He traced circles on my thigh with his fingers, waiting for Slade to finish. A moment later, Butch placed a glass of straight bourbon in front of me, giving me a knowing look.  
 _Thank you._ I mouthed to him, and he nodded, heading back over to the bar.  
“Can you get it done?” Oz asked.  
Slade looked up, his dark eyes locking on to mine for less than a second, then looking at Oz. “I can.”  
“Good.”  
They shook hands, then Slade walked away. I watched him leave, feeling sick as I drank my bourbon. I was having a really hard time, but I was trying to prove to myself that I was strong enough to deal with it.  
“Bee…” Oz whispered in my ear, bringing me back to reality.  
“Yes?” I turned to him.  
“You and him?” He asked, curiously.  
I sighed, accepting that we were apparently going to have the conversation now instead of later. “For five years. Started dating him a few months after Dad died, until nearly twelve months ago.”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“Not physically.” I avoided his gaze, but he took hold of my chin, gently making me look at him.  
“What did he do?”  
“Killed my father and lied about it for the entire relationship.”  
He was quiet, and I could see a storm brewing in his eyes. He was furious, not at me, but it didn’t change the fact that it was a little scary. I placed my hand on his chest, trying to calm him.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” His jaw was tense, but he placed his hand over mine.  
“Because I know that he’s the best at what he does, which means he’s the one you need to hire.” I used my free hand to play with a stray piece of his hair. “I’m fine, I promise. I just wasn’t expecting to see him. That’s why I had to get out for a moment.”  
I watched him as he calmed down, his eyes slowly returning to their usual light grey.  
“I’m nearly finished here.” He began, pulling out his hotel keycard and handing it to me. “Meet me at my room? I want to see what you’re wearing under that jacket.”  
I leaned over and kissed him, leaving with a sly smile. 


	7. In Your Dark Pavilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress 1: https://www.trendme.net/en/set/formal-collection/election-ball-dress-set/NDU2ODYzNzYwMA,,.html
> 
> Dress 2: https://www.trendme.net/en/set/semi-formal-collection/mourning-dress-set/NDU3MTExODk0NQ,,.html
> 
> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/bpmukoeoqpU

### Chapter Seven: In Your Dark Pavilion

He holds me up like a babe  
Pressing close, I can't behave  
I need to have this little death  
I'm up against his downy chest  
 _Black Acres, Elysian Fields_

“What’s this party for?” I asked, climbing into the car next to Oz.  
“It’s an election fundraiser. Mayor Hill schmoozes some rich people, gaining their money and support for his campaign against his opposition.” He wrapped his arm around my waist, gently pulling me close.  
“And we’re going because Falcone basically owned the mayor, so now you do, right?”  
“You’re catching on fast.”  
He leaned in to kiss me, but hesitated.  
“What is it?” I was a little hurt, thinking I’d done something wrong.  
“I don’t want to smudge your lipstick. You look so perfect.”  
“Oh it’s okay! I came prepared.” I rubbed my lip with my finger, showing him nothing came off. “See? Kiss proof. Even with the way you kiss.”  
He slid his hand round the back of my neck, drawing me close. “We should test it, make sure it works.”  
There was a moment, and then he started kissing me. I’d never wanted to be touched by someone as much as I did every time I was with him. I could control myself, but I didn’t want to.  
After a few minutes, we arrived at the museum, where the party was. I checked my makeup in my hand mirror, satisfied when I saw my lipstick had held up.  
“Hey…” I took hold of his arm before he got out. “I’ve never been to a party like this, and I don’t know…”  
“Just be yourself.” He played with the black ribbon I was using as a choker. “You’ll do fine, love.”  
He got out, reaching in to help me. I took his hand, standing beside him, gently readjusting his tie.   
“Ready to go in?” He asked.  
I nodded, taking hold of his arm. We headed inside, where the party was just beginning. He gently pulled me through the crowd, to the bar. He handed me a champagne, sliding his arm around my waist.   
“Oz?” I heard a voice call.  
Turning, I felt surprise cross my face when I saw Bruce Wayne approaching us.  
“It’s been a long time, Brucie.” Oz squeezed me gently. “This is Brianna.”  
“Pleasure.” I held my hand out, and Bruce pressed a kiss to it.  
“May I steal her for a dance?” He asked, looking over at Oz, who nodded.  
“If she’s fine with it.”  
I nodded, letting him walk me onto the floor. I knew a little about dancing, but I was glad when he took the lead.  
“How long have you known Oz?” I looked up at him, curious as to why he’d asked me to dance.  
“We were friends as children.” He studied my face in return. “But I haven’t seen him since his mother was institutionalised.”  
I was quiet for a moment. “I assume you asked me to dance because you wanted to say something in private.”  
“He’s dangerous. And I need to know what he’s up to.”  
“And you think I’ll give you that information?” I almost laughed.  
“I thought you might be reasonable and consider the situation you’re in.”   
“I’m well aware of the situation I’m in, Mr Wayne. And I don’t plan on betraying his trust, especially not to someone I don’t know.” I pulled away. “Find another source of information.”  
“Can I cut in?”  
I turned, finding Oz standing there. Nodding, I took his hand, and he swept me into the crowd. The music had sped up to waltz, and he guided me through it.  
“Thanks for the rescue.”   
“You were getting a thoroughly annoyed look on your face.” He pulled me close, his hand on my waist. “What did he say to you?”  
“He told me you were friends as kids. Then he tried to get information about why you came back to Gotham.”   
“Did you tell him anything?”  
“Of course not.” I shook my head, indignantly. “I politely told him to fuck off.”  
He grinned. “I bet you did. It’s not easy to fend off the upper class.”  
I shrugged, trying not to trip as we moved around the floor. Waltzing was not as easy as movies and TV made it seem, and I was worried that I would embarrass myself.   
“You’re not a dancer, are you?” He asked, sensing my hesitation.  
“Not at all.” I laughed.  
“Come on.” He squeezed my hand and we walked up the stairs to the second floor.   
I leaned on the railing, looking out over all the people. It all seemed so fake, like they were all just pretending to enjoy each other’s company. It was not the kind of place I particularly enjoyed being in. At least where I was from, they were obvious about hating someone. They told you right to your face, often with a fist. But there was no pretence, and I preferred it that way.  
Oz rested his hand on my lower back, and I turned to face him.  
“Why are we up here?” I asked quietly.  
“The Mayor will be up in a few minutes to talk. I thought that since you don’t really like dancing, we could come up a little earlier.”   
“And do what?” I bit my lip, knowing the likely answer, but I liked it when he initiated things. I was beginning to understand how he worked, and the way he would take control from me, but without making me feel hurt or in danger.   
He kissed me, his hand drifting over my body as he pressed me up against the railing. He was so close against me that I was a little concerned I would fall, and I clung to him a little tighter.  
“I won’t let you fall.” He reassured me, pressing a kiss to my jaw.  
I nodded, taking a breath. Then I saw the mayor coming up the stairs and gently pushed him away.  
“Ah, Mayor Hill.” He turned. “I’m glad you decided to come talk.”  
“You didn’t leave me much of a choice. If that information gets out, my life is ruined.” Hill replied, lighting up a cigarette.  
I flinched as the smell of the smoke hit me, making me twitchy. Squeezing Oz’s hand, I stepped away and sat down on a nearby bench, breathing deep and trying to get the scent out of my nose. But it felt like it was getting harder and harder to fight it, and I just wanted to give into the craving.  
I didn’t realise how long I’d been sitting there, until I suddenly noticed Oz was beside me. He took hold of my hand, pressing a kiss to my fingers.  
“How long has it been since you smoked?” He asked.  
“Nearly a year.” I sighed. “Everyone tells me it’s supposed to get easier, but that hasn’t happened yet.”  
He was quiet, softly playing with the fabric on my dress. Then he kissed me, just once.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered, helping me up.  
We headed back to the car, but he stopped me before I got in.  
“Are you free tomorrow?”  
I shook my head, trying not to betray my emotion. “No… There’s something I have to do.”  
He studied my face, clearly wanting to ask, but to his credit he decided not to push it. I was glad, because I didn’t want to talk about it.

***

_“Here, Boss.” Butch placed a hard drive in front of him. “Hill had me pick this up for you this morning. He says it’s everything you asked for.”  
He took it, plugging it into his computer. Looking up, he realised Butch hadn’t left yet.  
“Is there something else?” He asked.  
“You asked me to find out why Brianna’s phone is off.” He looked over at him.  
“And? What did you find out?”  
“She’s at the cemetery.”  
There was a moment’s silence, then he spoke. “That will be all, Butch.”  
“Yes, Boss.”  
He watched him leave, then leaned back against his chair. His thoughts were on her, and why she hadn’t been willing to tell him what she was doing._

***

I sat down in front of the gravestone, placing the violets I’d bought on the grass.  
“I brought your favourites again this year.” I whispered, wiping some tears off my cheeks. “I remember how happy you would always get when I would pick one on my way home from school.”  
Looking up, I let everything I was holding back come out. Eyeliner was streaming down my cheeks, because I’d put my makeup on in a haze and hadn’t thought about wearing waterproof, but I didn’t care. I just wanted to feel.  
“I miss you so much, Dad. I don’t know if you’re proud of me, but I just wish you were here to see how well my life is going.” I wrapped my arms around myself. “I’m sorry that I dated Slade, and I probably always will be, but things are improving now. I started going to the gym again a couple of months ago, and I even pulled out my sketchbook to draw a few days ago.”  
The silence was always so empty, even though I felt like he was listening. All I wanted was to make him proud, but now that he was gone, I had no way of knowing if he was. All I had were one-sided conversations and violets.  
“I’m dating someone better now.” I continued, pulling one of the violets out of the bouquet. “I guess the bar was pretty low for that, but he treats me much nicer too. You would have liked him.”  
I sat there, on the cold grass, thinking about how much I missed painting with him. How he always found time for me, even amongst all his work from Falcone.  
After a while, the silence was broken by footsteps behind me, and I knew the Oz had finally turned up. The sound stopped a few metres back, and I didn’t turn.  
“You can come sit down, Oz.” I said, quietly.  
He walked over, sitting on the grass beside me. “How did you know?”  
“Butch’s men aren’t very subtle.” I pointed to the man dressed in black I’d noticed near the entrance. “I figured once you realised my phone was off, you’d probably send someone to find me.”  
I saw the sheepish look on his face and shook my head. “Relax, I’m not mad or anything.”  
He held out his hand to me, sliding his fingers between mine when I took it. He stayed silent, waiting for me to talk first.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you.” I began, eventually. “This is the first time I’ve been back here since I found out Slade killed Dad, and I just… it’s all really raw again.”  
“Shh, love.” He squeezed my hand. “I know how hard it can be.”  
“I probably look like such a sight.” I gave him a sad smile.  
“You look a little like Alice Cooper.” He laughed, brushing some tears from my cheeks. “But a far more beautiful version.”  
I laughed, leaning against him.  
“I’m ready to go home now.” I placed the violet down with the others, then realised my heels were going to make it hard to stand. “I might need some help getting up.”  
He stood, reaching down and effortlessly pulling me up against him. When we made it back to the car, I rifled through my bag, looking for my small packet of makeup wipes.  
“Here, let me.” He took one from me, gently wiping the black off my cheeks.  
I looked up at him, trying not to cry again. He was taking care of me, even when I was looking my worst, and it was nice. He caught me looking, and smiled.  
“You’re staring.” He wiped the last of my eyeliner off.  
“Should I stop?”  
“Yes, but only because I want to kiss you now.” He ran his hand along my thigh, pulling my leg across him as he kissed me. 


	8. The Prize of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/nOReBtG4AEk  
> Bee's Outfit: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Feelin--Super-Petty/NDU3MzY5OTA1MA,,/

### Chapter Eight: The Prize of Beauty

I can't stand the way you move it  
You drive me crazy with that walk  
You get me so excited  
I tremble and I shake  
When you make the moves you make  
 _Locked In, Judas Priest_

“Are you sure you can’t sneak out for a couple of hours?” I asked, phone to my ear as I folded my clothes. “You promised we would go to dinner tonight.”  
“I know, Bree. And I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.” He sounded stressed. “The cops picked up one of our shipments and I need to deal with this. I promise I’ll take you out tomorrow.”  
“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past few days.” I hung up, tossing my phone aside and flopping onto the bed.   
I understood that he was important, and I knew that that would mean him having to cancel sometimes, but four days in a row? I was beginning to doubt myself. Maybe I’d done something wrong, maybe he’d found someone else. I didn’t know, and I wasn’t ready for the answer if I asked.  
Before I sank into a hole of self-pity, I resolved to get out of the house and go to the bar. Even if I wasn’t feeling my best, I was going to look my best, and maybe he’d come past and see what he was missing. It was thoroughly petty, but I honestly didn’t care.   
I pulled on a corseted bra top, a short red skirt and my cut-off leather jacket. Sliding on my shoes, I headed out to the lounge, where Molly was watching TV. She took one look at me, then leapt off the couch, running over.  
“Why do you have a petty look on your face?” She asked, stopping me. “Did he blow you off again?”  
I nodded. “I’m going to go get super drunk.”  
“Give me ten minutes to change, and I’ll come with you. I don’t want you there alone.” She ran into her room, returning a few minutes later in an amazing bodycon dress and heels.  
We walked down the street to the bar, arm in arm, laughing and talking about anything else. By the time we got inside, I was feeling a bit better, but I definitely still needed alcohol. I hadn’t realised, but it was ladies night, so it was packed with both men and women, and drinks were cheap.  
Taking advantage of our positions as bartenders, we ducked behind the bar.  
“Isn’t it your day off?” Jack, the bar manager, asked.  
“Yes.” Molly replied, placing a row of shot glasses on the bar. “But Bee needs a pick-me-up.”  
He shook his head with a smile, pouring vodka into them. I grabbed two, knocked them back, then dragged Mol onto the dancefloor with me. As the alcohol began to set in, I felt a lot of my upset and anger wash away, leaving me enjoying the night.

***

_He pulled up the security camera footage, watching her drinking with her housemate. He was fairly certain she knew he would be watching, and so she was acting out to make him angry. Which she was. She was behaving like a petty teenager, getting drunk and dancing with other men.  
Angry as he was, he knew it was partially his fault. He’d been so focused on his work over the past week that he’d barely spent any time with her. She was an impatient woman, and he was well aware that if he didn’t step up, she would find someone else to give her what she needed._

***

A song came to an end, and I headed back to the bar to get another drink. While I waited for Jack to pour it, I saw Butch walking my way.  
“The boss wants to see you in his office.” He told me.  
“Well,” I began, scornfully. “ _The boss_ can come get me himself. He’s a big boy, I’m sure he’s more than capable.”  
Jack slid an espresso martini over to me, placing a strawberry on top, which is how I always asked for it.  
“Do you really want that?” Butch asked, leaning on the bar.  
“Damn right I do.” I waved him away.  
Molly must have been right there, because she suddenly slid onto the stool beside me, a wide-eyed look on her face.  
“Ooh girl, you are going to get yourself in so much trouble.” She took a sip of my drink, placing it back in front of me.  
“Probably. I honestly don’t care right now.” I sighed, eating the end off the strawberry. “I won’t be told what to do, and I won’t be ignored.”  
“He’s definitely not ignoring you. Considering he’s coming down the stairs right now.” She got up. “Good luck.”  
As she walked away, I felt a hand on my elbow.  
“My office. Now.” Oz hissed in my ear.  
I pulled my arm out of his grip, but still followed him up the stairs to the office. I shut the door, leaning against it.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning against the desk. “You’re behaving like a drunk teenager at prom.”  
“Are you jealous?” I clasp my hands behind my back. “It’s not like I’ve had anything to do for the past few nights. You keep cancelling, so I thought I would find some other people to hang out with.”  
“I don’t have all the time in world, and I can’t spend all of it on you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
I looked at him in disbelief, angry tears filling my eyes. “Do you honestly think I’m that desperate?”  
“I…” He hesitated.  
“I never, ever asked for all of your attention all the time.” I walked over to him. “And I understand that what you do means I sometimes will get cancelled on. But you’ve spent less than a total of thirty minutes talking to me over the past four days.”  
He held my gaze, but didn’t reply. The grey of his eyes was still dark, but his face was softening.  
“I just… I want to know that even if I’m not your top priority, I’m still important to you.” I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling like my heart was going to break.  
“You are so important to me.” He reached for me, placing his hand on my bare waist. “But you were a surprise, and I’ve had to change my plans around because I want to spend time with you.”  
“I just want a little of your time each day. Even if I don’t get to see you, I just want to hear your voice.”  
“I think I can make that work.” He drew me close, between his legs.  
I nodded. “I’m sorry for overreacting.”  
He kissed me, holding me close and pulling at my jacket.  
“We need to talk about this outfit.” He whispered, as he stood up. “I think you were trying to prove something with it.”  
“I might have been.”  
He picked me up, spinning me around and placing me down on the desk. “Were you trying to make me jealous?”  
I nodded, inhaling sharply as he slid my skirt up my thighs.  
“You were trying to get me riled up, weren’t you?” His fingers drifted along my underwear.  
“Yes…” I moaned, clinging to him.  
“You came here, wearing this tiny skirt and skimpy jacket, just to interrupt me while I was working.” He slid just one finger past my underwear and inside me.  
“Yes.” I tangled a hand in his hair. “Please, Oz…”  
Suddenly he took his hand away, shaking his head.  
“You’re going to have to wait.” He pressed a kiss to my jaw.  
“Are you punishing me?” I pouted.  
“A little.” He slid his hotel key into the pocket of my jacket. “I’ll be done soon. Meet me there?”  
“Only if you finish what you started.” I stood up, fixing my skirt.  
“I plan to, love.” He swatted my ass as I walked by, making me yelp in pleasure.

***

_He knew she was likely still a little angry at him, but she had calmed down. He was quickly learning what made her tick, and he probably could convince her to do anything he wanted. But he wasn’t interested in controlling her, just unleashing her._

***

I woke to the feeling of Oz running his fingers up and down my bare back. I opened my eyes, gazing over at him with a smile.  
“Morning.” I whispered, reaching over and touching his cheek.  
He didn’t reply for a moment, just slid over and kissed my shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”  
I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. “As much as I would love to stay here all day, I need to get up. Molly is having a dinner party with her parents at our apartment, and she wants me to help cook.”  
“Will I see you tonight?”  
“Of course.” I kissed him.  
I got up, pulling on my clothes. I didn’t really want to leave, but I had made a promise, and I was hardly going to break that. Oz was watching me the entire time, I could feel his eyes on me, but I liked it.  
I climbed back onto the bed, sitting on his waist. “I have to go now, but I’ll call you when I’m on my way back.”  
He took hold of my shirt, pulling me down to kiss him.  
“Oz…” I breathed, as he ran his hand up my front. “I need to go.”  
“Ten more minutes.”  
I shook my head, kissing him deeply one more time. “I’ll see you later.”  
Getting up, I pulled on my coat and headed out. I walked down the street a little, annoyed that it was still dark. Winter was honestly the worst, I hated how long it took for the sun to come up.  
I suddenly felt someone grab me, dragging me towards a black van. I fought back, pulling at the arm around my shoulders.  
“Get off me!” I reached up, scratching at the face behind me.  
“Fucking hell.” He dropped me and I fell forward, hitting the ground hard.  
Before I had a chance to pick myself up, someone grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the concrete. Blood filled my vision and I actually saw stars for a moment. I basically went limp, feeling someone picking me up and carrying me into the van.  
All I could see was blurry redness, and a steady dizziness was hitting me hard. Voices were washing over me, and I managed to make out the figures of two different men in the back with me.  
“Jesus, Tommy. You didn’t need to crack her head open.” I heard one voice say.  
“She took a chunk out of my face, Gabe. She should be glad I didn’t do worse.”  
I blinked the blood out of my eyes, trying to see who’d grabbed me. One of them grabbed my hands, tying them together. I wanted to fight back, but I didn’t seem to be able to move. I drifted in and out of consciousness, coming to whenever the van hit a bump in the road. By the time the van came to a proper halt, I could feel my arms and legs again, but they’d tied my legs too at some point, so I couldn’t move. I tried to sit up, but one of them slammed me into the side of the van, knocking me completely unconscious.

***

_He was sitting in his office, sorting through a file, when suddenly the door burst open and Molly ran in. She looked panicked, slamming the door behind her.  
“Have you seen Bree?” She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. “She never showed up this morning, and her phone is just going to voicemail.”  
“She left my place early. What do you mean she never showed up?”  
“She didn’t turn up, I can’t reach her and you haven’t seen her.” She leaned on the desk. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“Go home, Molly.” He stood up. “I’ll find her.”  
She turned to leave, hesitating at the door. “This is your fault. If she gets hurt because of you, there are a lot of people here who won’t be happy.”  
He watched her leave, then the anger took over. He swept his hands across the desk, sending the computer monitor crashing to the floor in a pile of paper.  
The door opened again, and he threw his glass towards it, nearly hitting Butch._


	9. My Hope, The Destroyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo Song: https://youtu.be/u9Dg-g7t2l4

### Chapter Nine: My Hope, The Destroyer

Time telling me to say farewell  
But I knew that I would fight hell  
And I knew: We will  
Go for another time we can see,  
For another time we'll be free,  
For no more farewell.  
_Farewell, Avantasia_

I could feel cold concrete under my body as I slowly returned to consciousness. Opening my eyes, I was hit with an excruciating headache and nearly threw up. The lights above me were blinding, and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.  
My eyes slowly adjusted, and I focused on checking the rest of my body. The rough rope was still tied around my wrists and ankles, but from the prickling of pins and needles in my limbs, I could tell I was still getting circulation. I was alive, which I guess was a small comfort, but the pain I was in definitely made me wish I was dead.  
As I tried to work out what to do, I heard the clunk of a door lock turning. Looking around, I saw a heavy wooden door swing open. A thin man, with greying hair, walked in, carrying a chair and followed by the guy I’d scratched up. He placed it down and sat on it, lighting a cigarette. He was far too familiar, and I was suddenly hit with the realisation that I was in a lot of trouble.  
“Maroni…?” I whispered.  
“You’re lucky, Tommy.” He looked over at him. “If you’d done actual damage, we’d be having a very different conversation.”  
I managed to sit up, tucking my bound ankles beneath me. The fear was beginning to get to me, but I was determined not to cry. There was too much inside my head, with so much having happened over the past month, and I was having trouble focusing.  
“What do you want from me?” I asked, as I tested the strength of the rope around my wrists.  
“Cobblepot stole something from me, and I want it back.” He leaned forwards, blowing smoke in my face. “You’re going to help me.”  
I sat back, away from the smoke. “No, I’m not.”  
He laughed, a deep booming sound. It unnerved me, sending a cold shiver around my spine.  
“They all say that. We just have to be _persuasive_.” He stood up, turning to Tommy. “Take her to the warehouse.”  
Tommy walked over to me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.  
“Let go of me!” I shouted, struggling as much as I could. “I can walk!”  
He hauled me down some stairs to a big warehouse. There were crates everywhere, stacked as high as the ceiling. I had no idea what was in them, or what was about to happen to me.  
I was dropped onto a chair, held down as my wrists were untied and my arms were then tied around the back. Loud noises somewhere in the building were pounding into my head like jackhammers, and the dizziness was coming back.  
“Please don’t hurt me.” I whimpered, as Maroni walked over.  
“I don’t want to have to hurt you. But you have to do what I tell you.” He crushed the cigarette butt under his foot.  
My bottom lip was beginning to tremble and I was having trouble holding back the tears. It probably looked like my eyes were beginning to glaze over, and I could tell I was about to fall back into the darkness again.

***

_“How can no one know where she is?” He shouted at Butch. “Tell me you have something.”  
“I got the camera footage from your hotel, Boss.” Butch placed a DVD in the computer. “She fought back, but they shoved her into a van and drove off.”  
“Let me see.” He watched the video, his brow furrowing when he saw who was in it. “Maroni’s men.”  
“He’s pissed about the docks. He’ll use her as bait.”  
“I know. But I’m not going to leave her with him.”_

***

Someone slapped me, and I jerked awake, nearly toppling the chair over. I looked around, ignoring the sting on my cheek.  
“Wake up.” Maroni was right up in my face, making my heart pound in fear. “It’s time to get to work.”  
I closed my eyes for a second, weighing up my options. It was pretty well known that Maroni had a penchant for violence, especially when he wanted something. But the question was whether my fear of him would win out over my feelings for Oz.  
“No.” I whispered.  
“What was that?” He crouched in front of me.  
I took a deep breath. “I said no. I won’t do anything for you.”  
He nodded at someone behind me, and I felt them grab my hand, bending my finger back until I felt it snap. I cried out in pain, the sound of my scream echoing in my ears.  
“Now, we’re going to call him, and you’re going to tell him that I want my merchandise back.” He told me, pulling out his phone.  
I bowed my head, bursting into tears as he began the call. He held the phone to my ear and we waited.  
When I heard the call pick up, I spoke. “Oz?”  
“Bee?” His voice had that angry calm sound. The sound that signalled a terrifying storm was coming, and I was glad I wasn’t the target. I’d never actually seen him properly angry, but I felt I probably was going to soon. “What does he want?”  
“He wants what you stole.” I managed to say. The pain was beginning to overwhelm me again, but I forced myself to stay awake. “He’s… he’s going to hurt me.”  
“I’m going to get you out of there.” He replied, but the phone was suddenly pulled from my ear.  
Maroni stood up, taking over the call. I could only hear his side, but I was sure that Oz was pissed at him.  
“Your girlfriend is beautiful.” He leaned over and took hold of my face, his fingers digging into my cheeks. “I would hate to have to mar her pretty face.”  
I couldn’t hear the words, but Oz was clearly shouting, and whatever he was saying was making Maroni grin.  
“You have 24 hours. However, I cannot guarantee her safety for that whole time. She scratched up one of my men, and he’d like to punish her for that. The sooner you get here, the more likely it is that she will still have her pretty face.” He hung up the phone, letting go of me.  
Looking up at him, I suddenly couldn’t breathe. I’d done what he’d asked, folding under the pressure when he broke my finger, but he was going to keep hurting me? I was already losing control of myself, there was no way I could handle much more.  
“I did what you asked me to.” I cried, desperately. “Please, you don’t have to hurt me.”  
“Take her back upstairs. I’ll deal with her later.”

***

_“Get Slade in here.” He sat down, resting his head in his hands.  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“I said, get Slade in here.” He spoke calmly. “Now.”  
“Yes, Boss.” Butch quietly walked out of the room.  
It was only a few minutes before the door opened and Slade walked in.  
“Is this about Brianna?”  
“Yes. Maroni has her, and I need your help getting her back.”_

***

I sat on the cold concrete floor, finally untied, hugging my knees to my chest. Shaking and panicking, I could barely string a thought together. Even though they’d bound my broken finger and bandaged the cut on my head, I was still in so much pain.  
Every time I moved, it felt like the floor was going to disappear from under me, and I would fall into the abyss. All I had was the hope that Oz would save me. But I didn’t want him to give up everything he had won to do that.  
The heavy wooden door opened again and Tommy walked in, crouching in front of me. He was a big guy, and I didn’t think I could fight him off if he tried to hurt me.  
“Wha… what do you want from me?” I stammered, pressing myself as far into the corner of the room as I could.  
“You scratched up my face. I want you to pay for it.” He pulled out a knife, waving it in front of my face.  
I couldn’t take my eyes off it, but my brain kicked in finally and I sensed an opportunity. Slamming my fist into his face, I knocked him backwards. As he hit the ground, I got up and ran. But he managed to grab my ankle, tripping me over.  
He pulled me towards him, flipping me onto my back and sitting on my hips. The knife came down, and I grabbed his wrist with both hands, using everything I had in me to stop him. My arms began to shake as he slowly overpowered me, the blade getting closer and closer to my abdomen. The pain from my broken finger was making it so hard, but I kept trying.  
Then the blade sank into my skin. I was sure he was going to kill me right there, but suddenly he was pulled off me, the knife yanking out of me. A scream of pain escaped my lips as I pressed my hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Gabe knelt down beside me, and another man hauled Tommy out of the room.  
I was in too much pain to even think, let alone talk. Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore the feeling of him stitching me up. An emotion I couldn’t put my finger on was beginning to rise up in me, but I couldn’t focus on it, because every small amount of pain was distracting me.  
“I’ve stitched you up. It wasn’t deep, so you’ll be fine.” He got up, leaving the room and locking the door behind me.  
I rolled onto my uninjured side, tears sliding across my face and dripping onto the floor. I was angry at myself for being so weak, for not fighting back enough. I’d only been there a few hours, and I was already breaking.  
The cold floor actually seemed comforting at that point, and I wanted to fall asleep. But every time I drifted off, I would move, and that would send a sharp jolt of pain through me, waking me up again.  
“I’m sorry, Dad.” I whispered. “I don’t think I’m going to make it through this. I’m not strong enough.”  
I wanted him to be proud of me, but how could he, when I wasn’t even proud of myself. I was pathetic, unable to protect myself. My thoughts were all on giving up, even the hope was already beginning to die out. As strong and confident as I was out there, in here I wasn’t even close.  
It took a while, but either the pain began to settle or I was just so exhausted I couldn’t feel anymore, and I finally fell into a restless sleep.

***

_He paced back and forth across his office, trying to put together his thoughts and work out the last of his plan for getting her out. Having Slade on top of a nearby building was useful, but he didn’t want the situation to devolve into a firefight with her stuck in the middle.  
Looking down at his phone, he realised he only had three hours left. He was frustrated that it had taken him so long to work out what to do. He’d left her there, alone and scared, to be hurt as much as they wanted, because he couldn’t make a decision.  
He knew now that there was only one choice. People were going to die, and he just had to hope that he could get her out in time._


	10. From the Darkest Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/K-u6vWKUi4c

### Chapter Ten: From the Darkest Skies

Death rides out from the storm  
No time left to repent  
No quarter, no escape  
No line of self defense  
 _Death, Judas Priest_

I was tired of fighting against the pain, tired of holding back the darkness that was threatening to consume me. 24 hours in that place, five of which were spent tied up, with Tommy and his knife, and I was barely functioning. My mind was fractured, thoughts moving in and out, none of them coherent at all.  
“Time to go.” Maroni told me, gesturing for Gabe to carry me out.  
I didn’t have the energy to struggle, and I just let him put me over his shoulder. My limbs were so heavy, and the pain in my body was dull, but consistent. There was nothing left in me, no fight, no anger.  
As they placed me down on my knees, I looked up to find Oz, Butch and quite a few of his men walking towards us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gabe step closer and felt the barrel of a pistol against my head. I flinched, but didn’t cry.   
“Did you bring my merchandise?” Maroni asked.  
Oz looked me over, a harsh, steely look on his face. I was together enough to realise he was planning something, but with my hands tied behind my back, there wasn’t much I would be able to do if this went wrong, except run. And I wasn’t sure if I could even do that.  
“Hmm… See, there was a little bit of an issue with that.” He shrugged, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Mainly, I didn’t want to.”  
“You would let your girlfriend die over guns?”  
He shook his head with a grin. “I don’t intend to let that happen.”  
There was the sound of glass smashing behind us, then I saw blood spray past me, some of it hitting the back of me. Gabe’s dead body fell to the ground, and I screamed, panicking. Suddenly everything just went crazy, and everyone was shooting.  
I somehow managed to pick myself and I ran towards a row of crates. A bullet nicked my arm as I ran, causing me to lose my balance and I tumbled, falling behind the cover. The sound of bullets echoed around me, and it went on for what felt like hours. I was flashing back to my past, memories of death filling my vision.  
Finally the shooting stopped, but I didn’t move. I wanted to be sure Oz had won before I left my hiding place, in case I got shot again.  
“Maroni and Tommy got away, Boss.” I heard Butch say, and I began to cry quietly.  
“We’ll deal with them later. Find her first, then search the warehouse. Anything we can use or sell, we take.” Oz commanded.  
I could hear footsteps, but I still couldn’t seem to move, even as they grew closer. Boots appeared in my vision, and I looked up to find Butch.  
“I’ve got her!” He shouted, crouching down to me. “They cut you up pretty good, didn’t they?”  
I nodded, feeling a little better as adrenaline and relief washed over me. Turning, I waited for him to untie me. I winced as the cold air hit my rope burn, stretching my unbroken fingers.   
Standing up, I managed to steady myself against the crate as Oz came running over. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle, but comforting hug. Butch gave me a small smile, then headed off somewhere.  
“I’m so sorry.” Oz whispered, refusing to let go.   
My legs began to wobble, then suddenly gave way. He caught me, sliding his arm behind my knees and lifting me up.  
“Butch, can you deal with all this?” He called, and I assume Butch must have nodded, because then he carried me out to a car.  
My momentary high was quickly disappearing, and blackness closed in as I passed out.

***

_He’d managed to stop the bleeding in her arm before they got home, and he knew she wasn’t in any serious danger, because most of her other injuries were shallow. But they would leave scars, both physical and mental.  
He watched her sleeping, not wanting to wake her. Her face was tense, and she tossed and turned every so often. He knew it wasn’t good sleep, but she needed to get any sleep she could. It was going to take a while for her to heal, and he was going to be there for her every step of the way._

***

I lurched out of the bed, somehow managing to make it to the bathroom before I threw up. As I knelt there, still feeling nauseated, I heard the bedroom door open. Oz came running in and he sat down, reaching for me. I flinched away from his touch, panicking beginning to fill me again.  
“I need a second.” I whispered, hugging my knees. I felt super gross and sore, and I really wasn’t ready to be touched.  
“Do you want me to leave?” He asked, his beautiful British voice softer than usual.  
“Please don’t.”  
He nodded, leaning back against the wall. “I could run you a bath and help you wash the rest of the blood off. Molly dropped off some clothes for you.”  
“Okay.” I watched him as he leaned over the bath, checking the temperature of the water as it flowed in. He looked like he hadn’t slept for days, which made me wonder. “How long was I out?”  
“You’ve been in and out for a day and a half now.” He helped me into the bath.  
I looked down, watching as all the blood began to swirl off my skin. There were shallow slashes all up my legs, along with deeper ones on my lower torso that were stitched up. My arms weren’t as bad, but they were still cut up. I couldn’t even remember most of it happening, I must have blacked out during it. So I had no idea if my face was cut up too, and I was too sore to move and check.  
I thought my back was okay until Oz started to gently clean it. The pain was awful again and I whimpered.  
“Are you in pain?” He asked, and when I nodded he stood up. “I’ll go get you something.”  
He returned a few moments later with a glass of water and some pills. I took them, hoping they would work quickly. He continued in silence, only speaking when he wanted me to tilt my head back to get the blood out of my hair.  
By the time he was finished, the water in the bath was red and the painkillers had started to work. He helped me out, wrapping a towel around me. I looked at myself in the mirror, finding one slash on my face, next to my left eye, aside from the cut just under my hair where they’d slammed me into the concrete. It extended from just above my eyebrow to below my cheekbone.  
Turning, I looked up into his grey eyes, then leaned against him, burying my face in his chest. As he held me gently, I began to cry.  
“I was so scared.” I breathed, pulling away after a moment. “I thought they were going to kill me.”  
“I should have been there sooner. I’m sorry they did this to you.”  
I was feeling a little dizzy again, and I found myself swaying. “I… I think I need to sit down.”  
He picked me up, walking me over to the bed.  
“Do you think you can eat something?”  
I nodded, managing to stand for long enough to pull on some pants and a sweater. Sitting down, I hesitated as the pain ripped through me again.  
“Let me help you.” He reached for me, but I stopped him.  
“I can do it.” I carefully brought my legs up onto the bed. “I need to do it.”  
He sat down on the edge, leaning forward with his arms on his thighs. “What do you want to eat?”

***

_She had fallen asleep after eating, her head resting gently in his lap. Her face was softer this time, and he was happy to see it. Her hair fell gently over her shoulders and he ran his fingers through it. He looked over her body, thinking about all the cuts and bruises under her clothing. He wondered why she wasn’t angry with him. She should have been, because it was his fault._

***

“I have to go out for an hour or so.” Oz leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Molly is here to keep an eye on you.”  
I nodded, watching him leave. There was a moment, then the door opened again and Mol walked in.  
“Oh honey.” She joined me on the bed, looking me over. “You look like a Bond villain.”  
“That does not help.” I laughed a little, then winced. “Ow.”  
“I brought you some stuff, since I figured you probably don’t really want to move and come back to ours yet.” She placed a duffel bag between us, pulling out my hairbrush, my makeup bag, my favourite hoodie and my laptop.  
I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes and I looked away from her.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” She pat my hand.  
“I know you. And I know you’re probably gunning to punch Oz in the face, but don’t.” I squeezed her hand back. “He saved my life.”  
“He also got you into this, but I understand. I did already give him a piece of my mind while you were still unconscious though.”  
“Of course you did.” I slowly crossed my legs, sighing at the ache. “Thanks for looking out for me.”  
She nodded, reaching past me for the remote. “Your raven friend has been looking for you. I’ve been feeding him, but I think he knows you’re hurt. Now, what terrible romantic movie are we watching today?”  
“You choose.” I shrugged. “My brain is still barely working.”  
I absentmindedly scratched at my bandages as she flipped through Netflix. On top of the pain, everything was starting to feel so itchy as it healed.  
She settled on something, and I half-watched alongside her. I was recognising that feeling that was building inside me now. It was angry, but more than that. It was fury and vengefulness. I wanted Maroni to pay, I was going to make him pay.  
I was still thinking about it as the movie ended, and I didn’t even notice until Mol waved her hand in front of my face.  
“Earth to Bee.” She laughed. “The movie’s over, and Oz just got back. I’ve got a date with Danny, so I’ll see you later okay?”  
“Sorry for zoning out.” I said, a little upset.  
“It’s alright. You have a lot to sort through in that little head of yours. I’m not gonna get offended if you get distracted right now.” She gently hugged me, then headed out the door.  
I yawned, suddenly feeling tired, but I didn’t want to fall asleep until Oz was with me. Anxiety was creeping up on me again, and I worried that I was unsafe.  
As I was somehow managing to work myself into a panic, Oz finally walked in. He saw the look on my face and sat down in front of me.  
“What’s wrong?” He softly touched my cheek.  
“I… I don’t feel safe. I’m scared that I’m going to get taken again.”  
“I won’t let that happen. I have some of my men on a rotating guard outside the room, and a lot of contacts keeping an ear to the ground for any information on what Maroni might do.” He leaned on his hand. “I will keep you safe, I promise.”

***

_She was brushing her hair, her face betraying the pain she was in. But when he’d offered to do it for her, she’d refused, determined to do it herself. He wanted to take her pain away, hating to see her hurt like this. He couldn’t change what had happened, he could only protect her from the future._


	11. For My Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo Song: https://youtu.be/iM2YYI-jER8
> 
> Bee's outfit in the final section: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Just-a-Casual-Rock-Look/NDU5MDkzMjY3MA,,/

### Chapter Eleven: For My Fallen Angel

My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever  
_Ghost Love Score, Nightwish_

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel around myself and looking down at the scars on my arms. They were mostly healed now, just looking like raised red lines on my skin. It was awful to look at, and I felt so ugly. I was glad it was winter, so I could cover them up, but it didn’t help with the scar on my face.  
Pulling one of Oz’s shirts on over my underwear, I began to cry quietly. I didn’t know why he even still wanted me, because I wasn’t beautiful anymore. I didn’t recognise the person in the mirror at all.  
“Is everything alright?” Oz walked in, still half-asleep. I must have woken him, and I felt guilty about that.  
“I’m fine.” I wiped my eyes. “Sorry for waking you.”  
“You’re not fine, love.” He took hold of my waist, pulling me close. “What’s upsetting you?”  
I looked up at him, biting my lip. I didn’t think I was ready to have this conversation, but as soon as I opened my mouth to say something, it all came tumbling out.  
“Being beautiful was never the most important thing to me. Yes, I love dressing up, putting makeup on, all of that. But it was about making me feel good.” I began, pushing my wet hair out of my eyes. “But all of this, all of my scars, makes me feel so ugly. And I feel like you probably think so too. I don’t want you to stay with me just because you feel responsible for what happened.”  
I was beginning to ramble, and fortunately he stopped me.  
“Is that what you think of me?” He asked, playing with the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. “That I would leave if I didn’t feel responsible?”  
I shrugged, not sure what I thought anymore.  
He lifted me onto the bench, so my face was level with his. “Yes, your new scars have changed the way you look. And yes, I feel responsible for what happened to you. But you are just as beautiful now as the day I met you, and I don’t plan on leaving you for any reason.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.” He kissed me, tangling his fingers in my damp, unbrushed hair.  
I hooked my fingers through the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him between my legs. Now that my pain was basically gone, I wanted to touch him again. I was desperate for his touch, and he clearly was for mine too, because he ripped my shirt open so hard and fast that buttons went flying.  
He slid my underwear off, and I wrapped my legs around him as unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He looked deep into my eyes for approval, and when I nodded, he plunged inside me.  
I clung to him tightly, moaning as he took control of me once again. He was hitting that perfect spot inside me, and I could feel the heat spreading through me once again. It didn’t take much to get me going when it came to him, and I think he enjoyed how quickly he could take me right to the edge, because he always spent time teasing me.  
But not this time. We were both already so close, both needing the release it would bring. He slid his thumb over my clit, causing me to buck against him. With one more flick, he sent me tumbling over the edge and I buried my face in his neck, surrendering to my orgasm. I clenched around him and he held me still as he came right after, his body shuddering.  
I ran my fingers through his hair, not wanting to move as we both came down from the high. Eventually though, he pulled away, lifting his jeans back up. I started to slide off the bench but he stopped me, taking hold of my face.  
“You mean everything to me.” He whispered. “I hope you know that.”  
“Of course, but…”  
“I love you, Bree.” He cut me off, pressing his thumb to my top lip.  
I looked up at him in surprise. “You do?”  
“I do. I don’t expect you to…”  
This time it was my turn to interrupt him, kissing him hard.  
“I love you too.” I rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes.

***

_He walked into Wayne Tower, gun resting on his shoulder as he approached the receptionist. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror.  
“Relax, love. I don’t plan on using this on you.” His mask made his voice echo, and she flinched. “Is the board of directors in?”  
She nodded. “E… except for Bruce Wayne.”  
“Perfect. Feel free to take the rest of the day off. I doubt you want to be here when this goes down.” He turned to the men behind him. “Let’s go, boys.”_

***

I turned the volume up on the TV, watching the news.  
“Four members of the Wayne Enterprises board of directors were killed today in an apparent hostage situation at Wayne Tower. Witnesses say a man in a penguin mask entered the building at one pm with a group of men.”  
Hearing the door open, I looked over my shoulder to see Oz walking in.  
“You’re on the news.” I called to him, as he headed into the kitchen.  
“Am I? What a surprise.” He chuckled.  
I sat up as he walked past, handing me a glass of wine. He lay down on the couch, leaning against me.  
“Did you find what you were looking for?” I asked, resting my hand on his chest.  
“I did.” He turned off the TV, instead playing music through the stereo.  
I drank my wine, placing the glass down. Wrapping my arms around him, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
“I want to go to the gym tomorrow.” I began, unbuttoning his shirt halfway, then sliding my hands inside. “Am I going to have to deal with one of your men following me?”  
“I can send Butch with you, if you would prefer, but I don’t want you out without protection right now.” He ran his fingers up and down my arms.  
“I guess that would be okay.” I sighed. I was so sick of being stuck around the hotel room.  
“I’m sorry, love. I know you don’t like having people around while you work out.” He squeezed my hand. “But I want you to be safe.”  
I let go of him, pulling my hair out of the bun and beginning to braid it. He sat up, turning to look at me.  
“It’s alright.” I reached over, softly touching his cheek before continuing. “I just want to be able to go out with you again, rather than just ordering in.”  
“As soon as this is over, we’ll go out. I promise.” He leaned over to kiss me. “I will take you wherever you want to go.”  
I nodded, feeling a little better.  
“Now, I have to talk with Slade again today. Do you want me to go meet him? That way you don’t have to see him.”  
“No, it’s okay. I’d rather you stay here with me if you can.” I finished my hair, smiling at him. “I’ll just go have a long bath.”  
“I’ll come and get you when I’m done. Do you want anything?”  
I thought for a moment, biting my lip. “Some more wine would be good.”  
“I’ll bring it to you soon.”

***

_“I need you to go to the gym with her.” He said, looking over at Butch. “I don’t want her out alone right now. Not until we know where Maroni is and what he’s planning.”  
“Sure, Boss.” He turned to leave.  
“And Butch, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what will happen if she gets hurt.” He watched Butch leave, then sat back in his chair.  
He was worried about her, like always, but it was worse when he knew she was going to be out without him. He could keep her safe when he was with her, but when she was out with one of his men, he couldn’t know what might happen._

***

“You’d get a better work out fighting against actual people.” Butch commented, as he watched me.  
“People keep telling me that.” I turned to face him. “Do you know somewhere I can get into an actual fight?”  
He nodded. “There’s a place about ten minutes from here. I can take you tomorrow, if you want.”  
“Thanks.” I stretched my arms above my head. “And thanks for watching out for me. It’s a big weight off my shoulders to know I’m safe.”  
“You’re a good friend, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He shrugged, handing me my hoodie. “Ready to head off?”  
“I want to go home for a shower then to see Oz at the bar.” I followed him out the door.  
At home, I quickly jumped through the shower so I didn’t look and smell gross, then dressed up in something nice. I was quiet during the drive to the bar, thinking about how I’d never told Oz what my nightmares were about, even though they were starting to happen more often. He’d never pushed me to tell him, but I knew he was wondering.  
“Bree? We’re here.” Butch said.  
I nodded, shaking myself out of my thoughts and climbing out of the car. The bar was quiet, with a couple of groups of people here and there. I walked up to the bar to grab a drink.  
“The boss is upstairs.” Jack told me, pouring a martini and sliding it over. “He’s not happy though, so watch your step.”  
“I will.” I drank the martini then headed upstairs.  
“Oz? It’s me.” I gently knocked on the door.  
There was a moment, then it opened. He stepped aside, letting me in and returning to his desk chair. I walked over, pulling off my coat before sitting on the desk in front of him. He was being very quiet, and I was a little concerned.  
“Is everything okay?” I asked.  
“It is now.” He slid his hands under my knees, gently pulling my legs apart so he could slide his chair closer. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Go ahead, love.” He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer against him so he could nuzzle into my breasts. “I’m listening.”  
“I don’t think you are.” I whispered, biting my lip to hold back a moan as his kissed my skin.  
“Is this an important conversation?”  
“A little.”  
He reluctantly sat back, looking up at me. “I promise to pay attention. What do you want to talk about?”  
“The nightmares I’ve been having.” I leaned my hands on the edge of the desk. “They’re… about my dad’s death. I don’t talk about it much, as I’m sure you’ve realised.”  
He stayed silent, running his hands up and down the back of my calves as he waited for me to continue.  
“The only people that know are Molly, Butch and Slade, I guess. Falcone knew as well. But I was there when Dad was killed.” I looked down at my knees, upset. “Hi… his blood sprayed on me as the bullet went through him. It’s not like I hadn’t seen anything like that before, I’d even been involved in it a few times. But the sight of his body, and all that blood…”  
He lifted me off the desk, gently placing me in his lap. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he held me tightly as I worked through what was on my mind.  
“It was ages since my last one, but I guess with everything in my life being different, it just brought those memories back up.” I finished, wiping my eyes. “I’m sorry for waking you when I have them.”  
“I want you to wake me.” He rested his finger under my chin, tilting my head up. “I will hold you through every single one.” 


	12. The Return to the Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee's outfit at the bar: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Just-a-Casual-Rock-Look/NDU5MDkzMjY3MA,,/
> 
> Inspo Song: https://youtu.be/IOoIKLk_PS8

### Chapter Twelve: The Return to the Beautiful

They tortured every inch of me  
Then expect me to forget it  
They thought that they would finish me  
But I pull through every time  
 _Vengeance is Mine, Alice Cooper_

I climbed out through the ropes, wiping some blood off my face. Every muscle in my body hurt, and I was pretty sure I’d split my lip at some point. But I’d won, and that made the pain feel less bad.  
“You did good out there.” Butch said, handing me my drink bottle. “The boss is going to kill me when he sees your face.”  
“You know I won’t let that happen. But you know he’ll be worried if he finds out that I’ve been coming here.” I pulled my hair out of the bun, running my fingers through it. “Come on, I want to get home before he does.”  
“Here, put this on your lip.” He snapped one of those instant cold packs, handing it over.  
I did as I was told, following him to the car. My lip was sore, and I was concerned that the swelling wouldn’t come down. I didn’t want Oz to worry about me anymore than he already was. I needed this, the feeling of strength I got in that ring, it made me feel like all of my troubles didn’t exist.  
The drive home consisted of me alternating between icing my lip and wondering if Oz would notice. As we pulled up to the apartment, I turned to Butch.  
“Is it bad?” I asked, pointing to my lip.  
“Well, he’s gonna notice.” He looked my face over. “Just tell him you got hit by the punching bag.”  
I nodded, getting out. “I’ll see you soon.”  
I headed up to the room, hesitating at the door. There was a good chance Oz would see straight through the lie I was going to have to tell, and he would be upset.  
Stepping inside, I hoped he wasn’t home. But when I heard the shower running, I knew that I wasn’t going to be lucky enough to have some time to think. I walked into the bedroom, just as he was getting out.  
He didn’t notice me yet, so I lay down on my front, my chin in my hands, watching as he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he turned to walk over, he finally saw me and smiled.  
“How long have you been back?” He asked, pulling a suit out of the closet.  
“Long enough to see everything I’m interested in.” I bit my lip. “How was your day?”  
“What happened to your lip?” He pulled his pants on, then knelt down in front of me.   
“Ended up on the wrong end of the punching bag.” I lied. “I probably deserved it, I’d been hitting it for a while.”  
He was silent for a moment, looking at me curiously. “What aren’t you telling me?”  
I could only hold his gaze for a moment, then I looked away. I didn’t want to keep lying to him, but I was worried he was going to be upset that I had lied at all.  
“What is it?”  
“I… have been down at the boxing ring downtown twice a week for the past month. I’ve only fought a couple of times, but…” I hesitated when I saw the look in his eyes.  
“Why?” He asked, in that calm, angry way.  
“Because I want to. It helps me deal with everything.”  
“No.” He shook his head, a hurt look on his face. “I don’t care why you’ve been there. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I…” I took a deep breath, unsure how this was going to go. “You worry about me so much, and I didn’t want to make it worse.”  
He stood up, putting on his shirt. When he didn’t reply, I realised I’d messed up.  
“Oz, I’m sorry.” I whispered, sitting up and hugging my knees. “I should have told you. But you’ve had so much on your mind, I just didn’t want to add to it.”  
“And you thought I wouldn’t notice?” He tied his tie, not looking at me.   
“I don’t know what I thought.” I got up, walking over to help him, but he pushed me aside.  
“I have to go to the bar.”   
I watched him leave, beginning to cry. I’d really fucked things, and I felt like I needed to give him space. So I put some of my stuff in my duffel bag, and left a note for him.  
 _I’m sorry. I love you._ I wrote, placing it on the kitchen bench. Then I headed back to my apartment.

***

_“Shoot him.” He said, turning away from the man they had tied to a chair. “He had his chance.”  
He walked through the bar, picking up a drink on his way to the office. He was angry that she’d kept her fighting from him, that she hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him. It wasn’t her decision if he wanted to worry about her.  
As he sipped his drink, he realised he’d done the same thing to her too. When she’d asked why he’d come back to Gotham, he’d avoided the question. He still hadn’t told her the full reason, and he wasn’t sure why.   
He tried to call her, more than once over the course of the night, but she didn’t pick up. He stopped trying after a while, assuming he’d see her when he got home._

***

After the second call from Oz that I ignored, I turned my phone off and lay on my bed for hours, looking up at the ceiling. My lip was hurting again, as was the rest of my body, but my heart hurt the most.  
My bedroom door opened, and Molly walked in, sitting down beside me. She looked really nice, like she was going somewhere super fancy.  
“I’m going out with Danny.” She began. “And, uh… Oz is at the door. He looks pretty crestfallen to be honest, and he obviously wants to talk.”  
“I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Okay, sweetie. I’ll tell him to wait on my way out.” She left the room.  
I stood up, stretching for a second before walking out to the front door. Opening it, I saw Oz leaning against the wall across the way. He did look upset, and I was feeling guilty.  
I stepped back to let him inside, unsure where to start. Closing the door, I hesitated when I felt his hand on my back. I turned back to face him, leaning against the wood.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself. “But I see the worry in your face all the time, and I just thought that if I told you, it would make everything worse.”  
He took hold of my face, standing close but not touching me in any other way. I blinked away tears of guilt, but held his gaze, waiting for him to reply.  
“You… frustrate me, so much, sometimes.” He whispered, resting his forehead against mine. “I wanted to be angry at you, but I just… can’t.”  
“Oz…” I began, wanting to kiss him but also wanting to hear what he had to say.   
“Shh, love.” He moved his hands to my waist, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “You make me stronger, and I don’t want to lose that. Until I deal with Maroni, I am going to continue to worry about you, and you can’t stop that. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop you from doing things you enjoy.”  
“So… you don’t mind if I keep fighting?”  
He shook his head. “As long as you have Butch or someone else there with you, just in case. You can do whatever you want, I just want you to come home safely, that’s all.”  
“I love you.” I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against him.   
He pulled away, leaning down to pick me up. He carried me into the bedroom, placing me onto the bed and lying down beside me. I snuggled up to him, realising something.  
“I haven’t had a craving since that party.” I whispered.  
“That’s good.” He ran his fingers through my hair. “I’m glad it’s getting easier for you.”

***

_He listened to her breathing as she slept. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he didn’t want to wake her, so he gently lifted her off. Walking out of the room with a quiet sigh, he answered the call.  
“What is it?” He asked, standing in the kitchen.  
“The GCPD has Maroni and Tommy Bones. They’re going to move them to Blackgate in two days.” Butch replied. “Our contact says that we could possibly make a move when they are doing the transport. When can you come in?”  
“I’ll be there in a few hours.”_

***

I really didn’t want to be awake, but I could feel Oz softly running his fingers over my arms and I liked that more than being asleep. Opening my eyes, I looked up at him with a small smile.  
“How long was I asleep?” I asked, yawning.  
“A couple of hours. I didn’t want to wake you yet.” He traced a couple of the scars on my arm.   
I was silent for a moment, thinking about what happened to me, and whether I would would ever really feel safe again. That vengeful feeling was still sitting there, inside of me, as it had been since I’d been rescued.  
“I wanted to kill him.” I sat up, gently pushing his hand off me. “No… I still do.”  
“Maroni?”  
I nodded. “And that asshole Tommy. Every time I look at my scars, I worry that I’ll never be safe again. I’m so angry, Oz.”  
“I know, love.” He pulled me into his lap. “The GCPD has them, but we can get them when they do the transfer.”  
“What?” I felt my eyes go wide. “When did that happen?”  
“I got a call from Butch an hour and a half ago. I need to go in to see him, but I wanted to wait until you woke up.”  
I turned in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Do you have time to wait for me to get ready so I can come too? I’ll be quick.”  
“Go ahead.” He kissed the top of my head.  
I walked into the closet, quickly changing into something nice enough. I couldn’t be bothered doing my whole face, so eyeliner and some lipstick it was for that evening.   
When we made it to the bar, instead of going to the office, Oz lead me to the back room. Butch and a few others were waiting, including Slade, and I felt my body tense.  
“I’ve got you, love. Just relax.” He whispered in my ear, gently squeezing my waist. “Come, sit down.”  
I sat down beside him, listening as they discussed what they were going to do. It was hard to understand what they were saying, because all I could think about was finally getting the chance to end it. The conversation felt like it was going on forever, and I was starting to get edgy. I just wanted to get on with this.  
Finally, they were finished, and everyone left the room to go prepare what they needed. I played with the straw in my drink, watching as they all walked out.  
“Are you sure this will work?” I asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.  
“Fairly sure. Wednesday morning, Butch, Slade and I will bring them to the warehouse for you.” He tugged at the zip on my jacket, pulling it down. “Everything will be fine.”  
“This isn’t distracting you from your plan, is it? I don’t want you to do this if it messes things up for you.”  
“I own most of the city, Bee. If the things I did for you were a distraction, I wouldn’t be where I am now. Stop worrying.” 


	13. Black Heart Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/-J4AuEj4zHE

### Chapter Thirteen: Black Heart Romance

I can remember  
The first time that we met  
The feelings you gave to me - I'll never forget  
I knew from that moment  
When our love first began  
We'd last till the end of time forever  
 _Lost Love, Judas Priest_

I paced back and forth along the walkway, looking out over the warehouse. They were late, and I was getting worried. I knew Oz wouldn’t want me calling, so I was basically being powered by anxiety and fear. My desire for vengeance was absolutely outweighed by my love for Oz, and I couldn’t pretend otherwise.  
An hour after they were due to arrive, I saw a couple of the men running to the doors, pulling them open. A car and a van came speeding in, skidding to a halt. I started to walk down the stairs, then began to run when I saw Oz almost tumbled out of the car. Butch climbed out, helping him up.  
“What happened?” I asked, seeing blood spreading over Oz’s waist.  
“He took a bullet, right as we were getting away.” Butch told me.  
“Okay, bring him into the office.”   
I followed Butch as he carried Oz, gently placing him down on the table. He looked over at me, concerned. I was sure he could tell that I was faking confidence to hide my fear. This was not a situation I was ready for, but I had to deal with it or Oz could die.  
“I’ve got this. Go deal with the others.” I said, opening one of the cupboards and pulling out the medical kit.   
“I’ll be back soon.” He left the room.  
I looked down at Oz, cutting open his shirt. He was barely conscious, and when his eyes caught mine, I saw that they were glassy and dull.  
“Bee?” He whispered, fading back out.  
“Yeah, it’s me. You’re going to be fine.” I squeezed his hand, hoping he heard me as I got to work.  
Pulling the shirt out of the way, I could see that it was nowhere near as bad as it looked. The bullet had gone right through, but right near the edge of his waist. It was bleeding a lot, and would need stitches, but I didn’t think it would need an actual doctor.  
I cleaned the wound, making sure that there was nothing in it. As I began to stitch him up, I could feel my heart pounding. The last time I’d had to stitch someone up was halfway through my relationship with Slade.  
“Is it bad?” I heard Butch ask from behind me.  
“I don’t think so. Can you help me get him on his side?” I waited until he did, then began to stitch the entry wound on his back. “I don’t think it hit anything important, but we’ll have to keep an eye on him.”  
I quietened down, focusing on each stitch as I tied them. It was hard to concentrate on this generally, but it was even harder when it was someone I cared about. It felt like it took forever, but finally I was tying the final stitch. I cleaned the last of the blood up, placed bandages over both wounds, then gestured to Butch to put him down.  
“I can keep an eye on him if you want to go home and clean up.” Butch said, patting my shoulder.  
“What about everything else?”  
“Everything else is dealt with for now. Go.” He was forceful.  
I nodded, taken aback, and I turned to leave the room.

***

_He was pretty sure that he’d been shot, but he wasn’t certain. All he knew was that he was hovering somewhere outside of consciousness. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him from slipping away was the pain in his side. And the voice… He could hear her singing. He listened to her, using the song to claw his way back to reality._

***

I sat on the couch with my drink, watching Oz. He’d been out for a few hours, and I was getting worried. This was my fault. Without me, he wouldn’t have been there. Lost in my thoughts, I began to sing to myself. I needed something to focus on, and music was my best option.

_Devour me and fill my heart with courage  
Give me wings and camouflage the scar  
Rip out my lungs and kill my fever  
Bring me back to the alluring grounds of love_

He stirred at the sound of my voice, but didn’t resurface. I stood up, walking over and taking his hand.  
“Oz?” I whispered. “Come on, wake up.”  
When he didn’t react, I hesitated. He’d heard my singing somehow, and I wondered if continuing would help bring him out. Running my fingers through his hair, I began to sing again.

_Will you tell me – See you soon in a while  
When my eyes fade please give me your smile  
And even dark nights are ending in dawn  
You'll have time to cry when I'm gone_

As I finished, he stirred again, but this time slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but I pressed my hand against his chest, stopping him.  
“Don’t try to sit up. You need to rest.”  
“Did I get shot?” He asked, looking around.  
“You did.” I squeezed his hand. “I stitched you up, and you’ve been unconscious for a few hours.”  
He sat up, pushing my hands away when I tried to stop him again. There wasn’t much I could do to stop him, but it hurt that he didn’t listen to me.  
“You’re going to tear back open if you keep moving.”  
“I’ll be fine.” He slid off the table, standing unsteadily.  
“Come on, I’ll get you home.” I helped him out to the car, asking Butch to drive us to the hotel.  
We managed to get him up to the room. I let him go in, turning to talk to Butch.  
“I’ll keep an eye on things back at the warehouse.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Let me know if anything changes.”  
“Will do.” I walked inside, finding Oz sitting on the couch.  
He pat the cushion beside him, gesturing for me to sit down. When I did, he lay down with his head in my lap.  
“What happened out there?” I asked, pulling my hair out of its bun.  
“Maroni told them about you, and that we were likely going to try and grab him.” He shuffled, wincing a little. “There were more cops than we expected, and we had to take them down.”  
“Do you need anything for the pain?”  
“No. I’m just going to sleep here for a while.” He played with the tear in my jeans, closing his eyes.  
Running my fingers along his arm, I listened to his breathing. I was tired too, and knew I was probably going to fall asleep too. Leaning my head back against the couch cushions, I slowly drifted off.

***

_Opening his eyes, he could see that it was dark outside, so he’d slept through most of the day. He carefully rolled onto his back, ignoring the pain as he looked up at her. She was asleep, a soft, calm look on her face. He reached up to touch her cheek, smiling a little when she stirred, reacting to him.  
He didn’t like having someone taking care of him, because it reminded him of his mother. But the way she was caring, without pushing too hard, it was nice. _

***

When I woke up, Oz wasn’t with me, but I could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen. Standing up, I turned to find him making coffee. He’d changed into clean clothes, but still looked a little grey.  
“How are you feeling?” I asked, walking over and sitting on the bench.  
“Sore, but I’ll live.” He poured one for me, handing it over. “Your stitch work is solid.”  
“I’m a bit out of practice. It’s been a few years since I last stitched someone up.” I wrapped my hands around the mug, looking down at them.  
“What’s wrong, love?” He softly touched my cheek.  
“I was really worried about you. There was so much blood and I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”  
He took the coffee from my hands, placing it down on the bench and wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks.” He ruffled my hair. “You’ve seen my scars. I’ve been through far worse. It mostly just makes me pretty tired for a day, and I’ll be in pain for a while, but it’s not a big deal.”  
I nodded, looking up at him. “As long as you be careful. I don’t think I can stitch anything bigger than a pistol shot.”  
“I’ll do my best.” He kissed me gently. “Do you want something to eat?”  
“I’ll cook.” I wrapped my arms around his neck, hearing his phone begin to ring. “You should get that. I’ll be back soon.”  
Leaving him to the call, I headed down to the supermarket. By the time I got back, he was done, lying across the couch in the lounge. He was asleep, and I didn’t want to disturb him, so I put my headphones on and tried to cook as quietly as possible.  
I didn’t realise how hungry I was until the steak hit the frying pan. The sizzle mixed with that frying smell made my stomach grumble, and I prayed internally for it to hurry up and cook. Pouring a drink, I watched the food as it cooked. I was feeling really impatient, and unconsciously began tapping my foot in time with my music.  
As my song came to an end, I heard different footsteps and turned to find Oz walking over.  
“How was your nap?” I asked, pouring a glass of wine.  
“A little painful.” He wrapped his arms around me, looking over my shoulder. “Dinner smells good. How long until it’s ready?”  
“Fifteen more minutes.”  
“I’m going to go have a shower. Call out to me when it’s time to eat.” Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he headed to the bedroom.  
I finished cooking the last part of dinner, setting the steak aside to rest. I was just serving up when he returned, pulling me close again.  
“I’m trying to serve.” I laughed.  
“You can keep serving while I’m here.” He kissed my neck.  
“You’re in a very good mood for someone who just got shot.”  
“I took the strongest painkillers we have before my nap. I’m feeling great.”  
I handed him a plate of food, following him into the lounge. It was so strange to see someone injured seem awake and alert. For the first week after I’d been rescued, I could barely focus on anything.  
I’d never really asked about his scars, but I wondered if that was why he seemed better already. His body had been in that situation so many times that it somehow wasn’t a big deal for him.  
When we’d finished eating, he started to lie down again, but I stopped him.  
“If you’re feeling tired, let’s go watch something in the bedroom. That way if you fall asleep, you won’t have to move.” I stood up, holding my hand out to him.  
He took it, letting me help him. I could see that he was starting to fade as the painkillers wore off, and I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep. So I lay down, wrapping my arms around him as he rested his head on my chest.  
I turned the TV on, watching with the volume down as he fell asleep. I thought I was awake enough to stay up for a while, but I found myself drifting off not long after. 


	14. A Chapter in Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/qxDcWvZCSRg

### Chapter Fourteen: A Chapter in Loathing

Someone told me once  
That there's a right and wrong  
Punishment was cure for those  
Who dare to cross the line  
_Jerk-Off, Tool_

I leaned against the wall, flipping my butterfly knife back and forth. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I was feeling super edgy in my excitement.  
“He’s ready for you.” Butch said, as he left the room. “The cameras are on, so if anything goes wrong, one of us will come help.”  
Nodding, I stepped inside. Tommy was strapped down to a table, and he looked pissed.  
“What the fuck do you want?” He snapped, struggling against the leather restraints. “Planning on killing me?”  
I sat down on the edge of the table. “I don’t want to kill you, Tommy. No… I want you to live with the memory of what you did to me.”  
“You think you can hurt me?”  
“Hurting you is just a bonus.” I dug the knife into his chest, beginning to write. Deep enough to leave scars, not so deep that he would bleed out.  
B… I heard him suddenly inhale. R… He gritted his teeth, his eyes closed. E… He was starting to swear under his breath. E… I sat back, admiring my handiwork.  
“Is that the best you can do?” He asked.  
“I’ve barely started.” I continued to write my name, over and over, in big and small letters on his chest. “When I was rescued, I was so ready to kill you. You marked me, and every time I looked in the mirror, I had to remember what you did. As I healed, I began to realise that killing you just wasn’t good enough.”  
He was pulling against the straps, but they were strong. There was blood everywhere, and it was a little hard to see what I was doing. As I began to cut into his arm, I noticed he was beginning to fade out.  
“Not yet, you don’t.” I slapped him, my hand connecting with his cheek. The loud thwack echoed through the room.  
“Fuck you.” He spat out, his face betraying his pain.  
“Don’t be rude, Tommy.” I slowly pierced the back of his hand with the blade, watching as his eyes glazed over. He was close to passing out, and I knew I needed to hurry up if I wanted him to be awake.  
I grabbed a bucket of water, pouring it over him. He choked on some of it, sending drops of water spraying into the air.  
“We’re almost done.” I brushed some hair behind my ear, definitely leaving a trail of blood on my skin. “Just a couple more things.”  
I carved my name into his forehead, ending with a love heart on either side. Then I stabbed him in the stomach a couple of times, because I felt like it. The rush of adrenaline had dissipated, but I was still feeling energised. I felt good, and a sense of relief was spreading through me.  
Pulling the knife blade out of him, I wiped the blood off on a blood-free patch of his skin and waved up at the security camera to be let out.  
“I’m going to come after you.” I heard Tommy wheeze.  
“Please do.” I walked over to the door. “I’m sure we’ll have such a good time.”  
Butch let me out, and I found Oz waiting for me. He was sitting on a chair against the wall, and he looked up as I came out.  
“Not going to kill him, love?” He asked, standing up.  
“No. I want him to look in the mirror every day and see my name.” I looked down at myself, suddenly noticing how much blood was on my clothing. “I want him to think twice before hurting someone like me again.”  
“Butch can dump him somewhere outside of town later.” He wiped some blood off my cheek. “You got blood on your face.”  
I blushed. “I probably should go home and shower.”  
“Go ahead. I’ll deal with all this, then meet you at home.” He kissed me. “I’ll see you soon.”  
I pulled on my coat, making sure that the blood couldn’t be seen, then walked outside. I could have walked home, even though it would have taken nearly an hour, but I hailed a taxi instead.  
As soon as I got home, I stripped off my bloody clothes and sat down in the shower. Even though I felt better, lighter, I was also starting to feel tired.

***

  
_He walked into the room, looking over Tommy’s bare, bleeding body. She’d really damaged him, and he didn’t think it would be forgotten quickly.  
“You don’t look so good, Tommy.” He commented, crossing his arms.  
“Are you planning on killing me or talking me to death?” Tommy managed to wheeze.  
“Killing you would be a bit of a betrayal, don’t you think? Don’t worry, Butch will drop you off somewhere outside of the city soon.” He turned to leave. “I do plan on killing Maroni though. You’ll probably see it in the news tomorrow.”_

***

I was just about to get out of the shower when Oz walked into the room. I’d spent nearly an hour just sitting with my back to the water, in an almost meditative state.  
“Can I join you, love?” He asked.  
“I can hardly say no to a question like that.” I laughed.  
As he stepped inside, I noticed there was blood on him. I wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders, pulling him close. He gently pushed me back against the wall, leaving red hand prints on my skin.  
“You’re getting blood on me.” I whispered, sliding along the wall into the spray of water.  
“I’ll make sure to wash it off.” He turned me around so I was facing away from him.  
Leaning into his touch, my breath caught in my throat as his hands slid along my skin. He wrapped his arm around my chest, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. Suddenly I heard a knock on the apartment door.  
“You should go get that.” I whispered, turning to face him.  
“I guess I should.” He kissed me, then washed the blood off his hands.  
He stepped out, pulling on some pants. As he left, I also got out, pulling on my underwear and a floor-length silk robe. I walked out into the bedroom, tying the ribbon around my waist.  
Sitting down on the bed, I hesitated when I heard a croak from out on the balcony. Walking out, I found the raven standing on the railing. I knew he was the same one because of the small white spot under his left eye.  
“How did you find me?” I asked, reaching out to him. “You’re pretty clever.”  
He moved closer, letting me softly run my fingers over his feathers. Then he flew off again, doing a circle in front of me and soaring away. I stood there, leaning on the railing, for a few more minutes.  
“Aren’t you cold?” I heard Oz’s voice behind me.  
“Only a little.” I turned to face him. “Who was at the door?”  
“Delivery I was waiting on.” He ran his fingers along the edge of my robe. “When did you get this?”  
“Yesterday. Do you like it?”  
He nodded, his eyes drifting over my body.  
“Well…” I slid one side off my shoulder. “Maybe you should see what’s underneath.”  
He suddenly pulled me back inside, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. There was something on his mind, and I gently kissed him once.  
“What are you thinking about?” I asked.  
“When we first spoke, you wanted to know why I came left Gotham as a kid and why I came back.” He pressed a kiss to my collarbone. “And I should have told you sooner.”  
I gave him a curious look as he slid the other side of my robe down my arm. “Are you going to tell me now?”  
“I was, until I saw you wearing this.” He twisted a strand of my hair around his finger. “Now I’m thinking that it can wait an hour or two.”  
“No.” I shook my head. “You promised you’d be truthful, and you’ve kept this from me for a couple of months now. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“Will you now?” He whispered, slyly. “How?”  
I ran my finger along the edge of my bra, biting my lip. “The more you tell me, the more I’ll let you take off.”  
“Do I get to touch you?”  
“As long as you keep talking, you can touch me as much as you want. Does that work for you?”  
He nodded, chuckling. “Deal.”  
I undid the ribbon, pulling the robe off. He gave me a very satisfied look as he took hold of my waist. His hands were cold, and I squirmed a little, pressing myself closer against him for warmth.  
“As you know,” He began, playing with the edge of my garter belt. “When I was young, I was good friends with Bruce Wayne. Our families were very similar, rich and influential.”  
I watched his eyes, noticing how they seemed to darken at the mention of Wayne. Momentarily distracted, I gasped as he pressed a kiss between my breasts.  
“But when I was ten, my family was destroyed. Hill, Falcone and Thomas Wayne wanted my family’s fortune and the position of mayor, which my father was in the race for.” He hooked his finger around one of my suspenders, gently pulling my hips against his.  
My breath caught in my throat as I felt him between my legs. I wanted him, so much, but I wanted to hear what he’d been keeping from me.  
He paused the story, looking up at me expectantly. I unhooked one stocking, guiding his hand down so he could slide it off. He slid his hand along my leg, pulling the stocking down and throwing it aside. Then he pressed a kiss to my knee before continuing.  
“They took everything we had.” He spoke so quietly, and I was worried for him. “My father killed himself, and Wayne had my mother committed to Arkham so he could take our land and money. She died not long after.”  
I felt my mouth drop open in shock and I reflexively placed my hand over it. I wanted to cry for him, but I didn’t want to stop him talking.  
“I was shipped off to a boarding school in the UK. I joined the British army, got kicked out and started making money via illegal boxing amongst other things.” He gently nipped at my chest. “But my anger never went away.”  
I was entranced by his tale, simultaneously angry and upset for him. I barely noticed as he pulled off my other stocking, just listening to him.  
“I’ve been planning this for years. I’m going to bring down the Wayne empire and punish Mayor Hill. That delivery? All the evidence I need to show how corrupt the Waynes have always been.” He looked up at me, tracing my lips with his thumb.  
“How will you get it out there?”  
“I’m going to hijack a news show and broadcast it.” He kissed my shoulder, pulling my bra strap down with his teeth. “You could come with me. It’ll be fun.”  
I nodded. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”  
“Unless you want to hear everything about my past…”  
“I really don’t.” I pushed him down onto the bed, leaning over to kiss him.

***

_As she slept beside him, he opened up the laptop, quietly watching the video he’d been given. It was everything he needed to finish this. He didn’t really have a plan for what he was going to do after, but he did know he wanted her by his side._


	15. And My Fury Stands Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo song: https://youtu.be/-LYgMDql0gw
> 
> Heist outfit: https://www.trendme.net/Fashion-combination-image/Heist/NDYwODExNjkxMA,,/

### Chapter Fifteen: And My Fury Stands Ready

I am the bringer of war  
Armed with my hatred and more  
And I'm here to set things right  
I am the breaker of chains  
The only chance that remains  
And I'm gonna start a fire  
 _Bringer of War, Tremonti_

I sat in the car, feeling a little edgy. I hated the waiting before something, because all there was to do was think.   
“Are you ready, love?” Oz asked, touching my leg.  
I nodded, zipping up my jacket. “I’ll see you in there.”  
He pulled me in, kissing me deeply, then let me get out. I jogged down the alleyway as the car drove off, looking for the security entrance.   
Spotting a guard standing near a door, I walked over.  
“Can I help you?” He asked, stopping me.  
“Yes! My name is Lily Richards and I’m here to do an upgrade of the security system.” I handed over the ID Oz had given me.  
“They told me someone was coming, but I didn’t expect a woman.” He turned to let me in.  
As the door opened, I kicked him in the back. He fell inside, and I grabbed his shirt before he could react, slamming his head into the floor and knocking him out. I only had a few minutes, so I quickly grabbed his gun and cuffed him, quietly creeping into the security room.   
The guard seated at the screens didn’t notice as I stood behind him. At least not until I pressed the gun to his head.  
“Do as I say, and I won’t have to kill you.” I said, reaching down and grabbing his cuffs of his belt. “Stand up, hands behind your back.”  
He stood, and I cuffed him too. I pushed him to the ground, and sat in the chair. All I had to do was plug in a USB and start up the program that was on there.  
“What are you planning to do?” I heard the guard ask from the floor.  
“I’m hardly going to tell you that.” I pulled the USB out of my pocket, plugging it into the computer.   
As I started the program, letting it hack into the security system, my phone began to ring.  
“Are you in?” Oz asked, a little impatiently.  
“It’s working now. Less than a minute until it’s done.” I put my foot up on the desk. “Maybe give it a minute and a half.”  
“Meet us in there.” He hung up.  
I got up, crouching in front of the guard as I pulled out a roll of duct tape. “I’m sorry for this. I know you’re just doing your job.”  
He shrugged, not fighting against me as I taped his mouth shut. I had a feeling that he’d been in this situation many times. He just had that look about him. The look of someone who’d been in Gotham for far too long.  
Just as I was leaving the room, I heard the sounds of screaming from the main recording area. I walked over, shoving my hands in my pockets. Oz was sitting on the desk in front of the cameras, his penguin mask covering his face.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham. For a long time, you have allowed yourselves to be ruled. Not by the Mayor, at least not on his own. No, you have allowed yourselves to be ruled by the greed of the Wayne family.”  
I watched him talk. The way he spoke, the way he ruled the room, it was amazing. Standing at the back of the room, knowing that my responsibility was over now, I let myself get distracted for a moment. But a moment was just long enough that I didn’t here someone behind me until a hand was clamped over my mouth and I was suddenly pulled upwards.  
Falling forward when we landed on the gangway, I managed to catch myself. I tried to run, but I was grabbed and pulled back, coming face to face with Batman. He bent me back over the railing until I was leaning too far over the edge.  
“What does he want?” He demanded, wrapping his hand around my throat.  
“I would think it’s pretty obvious.” I replied angrily, as I clung to his arm. “If you’re so concerned, why aren’t you down there stopping him?”  
“Because I’m asking you.”  
“Fuck you. Drop me if you want, I’m not telling you anything.” I looked over at Oz, seeing that the video had started.   
He threw me onto the back onto the gangway, leaping over the railing. I hit the metal hard, gasping for breath.  
“Oz!” I shouted, hoping he heard me.  
Picking myself up, I managed to make my way to the stairs down near the back door. Oz had told me in the car that if there was any shooting, he wanted me to get out, so when I heard the sound of guns, I ran for the door.  
I burst out of the building to find a lot of cops pointing their guns at me. Raising my hands, I tried not to panic.  
“Brianna Grace, you’re under arrest for assault and murder.” One of them shouted.  
As he walked towards me, I heard the flapping of wings and saw the raven diving at him. He swooped, scratching the cop’s face. The cop raised his gun to shoot at him.  
“No!” I pulled his arm towards me, not realising he was squeezing the trigger.

***

_He heard her shout his name, then there was a bang and smoke filled the room. The Bat was around, but he was too late. The video was already out there, so even if he got caught, it couldn’t be stopped.  
He was worried that she’d been hurt, and needed to get to her. Running towards the back door, he heard a gunshot._

***

I could remember bits and pieces after the cop shot me. An ambulance, and being wheeled into a building. But then it all went black, until I woke up in a hospital bed.  
Looking around, I could see a lot of other beds. When I saw the bars on the windows, I began to realise where I was. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my chest as I breathed, and finding that my hand was cuffed to the bed.  
“Be careful. The bullet punctured your lung.” A doctor approached me. He had kind eyes, but I was still wary.  
“Where am I?” I asked, leaning back.  
“The women’s wing of Blackgate prison.” He shone a light into my eyes, making me blink. “Where did you get all of these scars? Are they self-inflicted?”  
“No.” I shook my head. “Do I need to stay here? I really hate hospitals.”  
“I’d rather you stay here overnight, so I can keep an eye on you, but tomorrow should be okay.” He put the stethoscope in his ears, instructing me to breathe deep. “One of the nurses will bring you some painkillers and something to eat. I’ll be by to check on your wound later.”  
I watched him leave, biting the inside of my cheek. Scared and alone, I had no idea what I was supposed to do.   
The next twenty-four hours were a tired, drugged out blur of nurses coming and going. Eventually, I was escorted to my cell. It was a cold, depressing room, but I didn’t care. I was beginning to feel angry. Oz had promised to keep me safe, but now I was in prison with no idea of when I would get out or if I would ever seen him again.  
“Psst…” I heard a voice from a cell across the way. “New girl.”  
I turned, wincing a little. There was a woman, a little younger than me, leaning against the bars of her cell door.  
“What’s your name?” She asked.  
“Bree.”   
“Well, Bree, you look like you’ve been through some shit. What happened?”  
I lifted my shirt to show my bandage. “A cop shot me.”  
“I definitely want to hear more about that.” She stood back as a guard unlocked her door. “I have to see the doctor, but when I get back, we’ll talk more.”  
I watched her leave, then sat back on the bed, leaning against the wall. I was exhausted still, but I didn’t think I could sleep, because there were too many thoughts in my mind.   
As I was debating what to do, a guard approached. He held an envelope through the bars.  
“This is for you.” He waited until I took it. “From Oz.”  
I gave him a confused look. “Uh, thanks.”  
He nodded and walked away. I opened the envelope, finding a letter inside.  
 _Bree,  
I didn’t mean for it to go like this. We should have had more time, but one of my men snitched.  
I know I promised that I would keep you safe and I did fail. I’m here at Blackgate as well, but I wanted to make sure you knew that I will get you out of there. It just might take some time.  
I love you, and I’m sorry for getting you imprisoned.  
Oz._  
Tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I placed the letter under my pillow. I was very quickly coming to the conclusion that I was going to be stuck there for a while. Lying down on the bed, I resigned myself to my fate. 


End file.
